Pretty Little Liaris: Aria Pregnant
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: Aria gets pregnant when she is in grade eleven and seventeen years of age with Ezra's baby. Hanna has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 pretty little liars: Aria Pregnant  
Chapter 1: Pregnant  
Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars  
Authors note: Arias parents are not split up. Sorry if I repeat some names throughout the story I'm only on season 2 at the moment of pretty little liars which I'm watching on Netflix and on the second book of pretty little liars. I don't know who A is or if Alison is really alive or not so please don't tell me. Enjoy.**  
 **  
September 18:**

It was Sunday morning just before noon, Aria had slept in. But woke up to the feeling that she was going to throw up. She instantly got out of bed, opened her door and ran to the washroom.

Once she was done throwing up she closed the toilet lid and flushed the toilet then sat up against the wall. This had happened for five days straight.

"What the heck is going on?" Aria thought the she remembered she remembered what had happened on the Monday "no, no, no this can't be happening." she thought

She then glanced at the cabinet under the sink. She slowly got up and walked over to the cabinet and opened it. She took the pregnancy test that she had bought three days earlier. But she hadn't taken it yet because she was too nervous but she knew it was time. She opened the box and took out the test then took it.

A few minutes later she got the results that she was dreading two lines had appeared on the stick. A tear instantly fell down her cheek. Aria set down the stick and leaned against the wall then she began to cry.

After about an hour of slightly hard cry she had calmed down. She got into the shower. Once got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body, blow dried her hair, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face. After that she picked up the stick and went back to her room. She got dressed then took her phone and took a picture of the stick. After that she wrapped the stick in Kleenex and threw it away.

At one forty eight she finally went downstairs.

"You're finally up." said Arias mom

"I've been up for a while now." said Aria

"Oh, um there's breakfast in the fridge if you want anything." said Arias mom

"No thanks I'm going out." said Aria then she grabbed her car keys and put on her shoes then left the house.

She got into her car and drove to the walk in clinic to confirm her pregnancy.

She got out of the car and walked in. Aria walked up to the desk.

"How may I help you?" asked the woman

"I'm Aria and I want to confirm my pregnancy." said Aria

"Okay please take a seat." said the lady

Aria walked over and took a seat.

Twenty minutes later a nurse came out.

"Aria." the nurse said

Aria got up and followed the nurse back where she took Arias height and weight then she took out a hospital gown from the cabinet then Aria followed the nurse to a room.

"Please change into this." said the nurse

Aria went inside the room.

One hour later after physical checkup and everything else the doctor came back with the results of the test.

"So what are the results?" asked Aria

"You're pregnant." said the doctor

Aria was silent then she spoke "thanks." said Aria getting up then she left the room

She got into her car and drove home. The whole way home the only thing she could think of was how she was going to tell her family and friends.

Fifteen minutes later she parked in the drive way of her house she got out, locked the car and went to the front door and unlocked it with her house key then she went inside.

She went into the kitchen where the whole family was hanging out.

"Can I speak to you guys for a minute." said Aria seriously

"Okay yeah." said Arias mom

They all went to the family and sat down.

"So I realize that you might kick me out for this but I'm...um." Aria stopped

"You're what?" said Arias dad curious

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant. I took a test and the doctor confirmed it." said Aria

"I'm going to be an uncle cool." Mike said excitedly

Everyone stared at him then Arias dad stood up and walked over to Aria who was sitting across from them.

"Give me your car and house keys. You have till five o'clock to find another place to live and pack. Now go pack your school things and your clothing, and shoes and that's all you're allowed to bring then leave." Arias dad yelled

"Mom?" said Aria

"You heard your father, out." said Arias mom sounding disappointed

Aria got up and went to the kitchen where she left her keys she then handed them to her dad then went to the storage room where she got her large suitcase and her medium suitcase then headed up to her room.

When she got upstairs she set the suitcases on her bed and took out her phone from her jean pocket. Since she knew Spencer and Emily were busy with their sports so she phoned Hanna. A few rings later Hanna picked up.

"Hey Aria." said Hanna

"Hi Hanna." said Aria not sounding happy as tear falling from her eyes

"What's wrong." said Hanna noticing the sound of Arias voice

Aria couldn't hold her tears back anymore and she began to cry

"Can you come over I need to talk to you it's important." said Aria cry

"Yeah of course." said Hanna

"Okay I'll leave the door unlocked see you soon, bye." said Aria still crying

"Bye." said Hanna

They both hung up.

After Aria hung up she went back down stairs. She unlocked the front door then got her backpack and her carry on suitcase from the storage room then she went back upstairs.

She was packing up her shirts when she heard a knock on her open bedroom door. She turned towards the door and saw Hanna standing there.

"Hey." said Aria with tear stains on her cheeks and red eyes

"Can I come in?" Hanna asked

"Yeah." said Aria before turning back and starting to pack again

"What's going on?" Hanna asked

"I've got to get out of here my parents are kicking me out and I have nowhere to go." said Aria tears in her eyes

"Wait what, Aria sit down and tell me what's going on." said Hanna

They both sat down on a clear spot of the bed. Aria didn't say anything but just turned on her iPhone 4, typed in the password and opened up the picture then handed it to Hanna. Hanna knew exactly what this meant.

"You're pregnant, aren't you." said Hanna

Aria nodded "and my parents are kicking me it so I need a place to stay, so can I stay with you?" said Aria "and don't tell Emily and Spencer I'll do that when I'm ready

"Of course you can, I just need to text my mom first." said Hanna taking out her phone while Aria got up and continued to pack

 **Hanna:**  
 _Hi mom um Aria was wondering if she could stay at our place. Her parents kicked her out._

Hanna and Aria were packing when Hanna's phone buzzed. Hanna picked up her phone and looked at it.

 **Mom:**  
 _Why?_

"She asked why, can I tell her?" said Hanna

"Yeah." said Aria

 **Hanna:  
** _She's pregnant_  
 **  
Mom:**  
 _Okay she can stay with until one day after the baby is born if she keeps it as long as she follows the rules._

"She's says you can stay until one day after the baby is born if you decide to keep it and if you follow rules I don't know what that means, is that okay with you?" said Hanna

"Yeah." said Aria

"Okay well let's finish packing we need to be out of here soon." said Hanna

At around four fifty they zipped up the final bag. Hanna carried the large and medium suitcase down while Aria carried her backpack and carry on suitcase down.

"Bye." said Aria loudly as Hanna took out the suitcases she was carrying

Aria was about to go when Mike came running up to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't go." said Mike

"I'm sorry but I have to dad's going to kill me if I don't leave." said Aria then she continued "but we can text and you can visit okay." said Aria

"Okay, tell me the gender of the baby and when it's here." said Mike

Then Arias dad stormed into the room "Aria what are you still doing here it's five o two get out of the dam house." Arias dad shouted

Aria then left and her dad slammed the door behind her.

Aria loaded the bags into the trunk of the car and got in.

"So I guess since I left all the toiletries at home I need to buy some." said Aria as they left the drive way

"Yeah I guess. Now I know that we have some shampoo conditioner, soap, towels and bedding that you can borrow but I was thinking that it would be nice to have your own things and we don't have an extra laundry basket." said Hanna

"Okay, do you want me to make a list." said Aria

"Yeah that would be great." said Hanna

Aria took out her phone, typed in the password and opened the notes app. On the list she put tooth brush, tooth paste, floss, hair brush, comb, hair elastics, bobby pins, hair spray, deodorant, makeup, face wash, shampoo, conditioner, soap, razor, shaving cream, towels, bedding and a laundry basket.

"So if you don't mind me asking but who's the father." said Hanna

"Please don't freak out but it's Ezra Fitz, Mr. Fitz." said Aria

"Our English teacher?" Hanna questioned

"Yeah." said Aria

"Well he's in for a shock." said Hanna

About ten minutes later they arrived at the store.

Half an hour later they were back in the car and driving to Hanna's house.

It was six o'clock when they pulled up in Hanna's driveway. They got out and went to the front door. Hanna pressed the lock button on for the car then she took out the house key. She opened the door and they walked

"Mom we're home." said Hanna as they took off their shoes

Shortly after Hanna's mom came to the door.

"Hi girl's dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." said Hanna's mom

"Can we start to unpack my things?" Aria asked

"Yeah." said Hanna

They then put on their shoes and went out to the car.

Once they brought everything in Aria and Hanna went upstairs. Hanna carried the medium and large suitcase up and Aria carried her backpack on her back, her carry on and her bedding.

Hanna and Aria walked into Arias new room which was right across from Hanna's. Hanna turned on the light.

"Wow." said Aria

The bedroom had a queen sized bed I the middle of the room a side table on the left of the bed, a dresser, a built in bench against the window and a regular sized closet.

"Okay well you start unpacking these things and I'll be back with the rest." said Hanna then she left

A few minutes later Aria and Hanna were unpacking some bags.

Hanna and Aria were unpacking the medium sized bag when Hanna's mom came up and knocked on the half closed door.

"Come in." said Aria

Hanna's mom opened the door and came in.

"Dinners ready, wash up and come down." said Hanna's mom

"Okay." said Hanna then her mom left

Hanna and Aria left the room with clothing and other things all over the bed. They washed their hands then went downstairs for dinner.

"So what's for dinner?" Aria asked

"Lasagna, garlic bread and ceaser salad. What do you want to drink." said Hanna's mom as they began serving the food

"What is there?" Aria asked

"There's skim white milk, water, coke or chocolate milk." said Hanna's mom

"I'll have water please and thank you." said Aria

After they served the food and the drinks they sat down and began to eat.

"So I want to discuss the new rules of this house. For both of you guys bed time is now ten thirty during the weekdays and eleven fifteen on weekends, no boys over unless I'm around, Aria if you do decide to keep the baby then the day after its born you need to move out, Aria you will keep your room tidy and that's about it." said Hanna's mom

"Okay." said Hanna

"Okay, but my brother wants to come over and visit every once in a while, is that okay?" said Aria before taking a of her garlic bread

"Well I guess since he's family he can come whenever he wants." said Hanna's mom

After they were done eating dinner they cleaned up then went back upstairs to finish unpacking.

They were making Arias bed when Hanna decided to ask the question she was wondering all dinner.

"What are you going to do with the baby, abortion, adoption or keep it?" Hanna said as she started to put on the duvet cover

"Well abortion is out of the question but I don't actually know, what do you think I should do." said Aria putting on the pillow case

"Well in my opinion you should keep it, I know it'll be hard but I think if you give him or her up for adoption then you'll feel guilty for the rest of your life." said Hanna putting the new duvet cover on

"Well that makes sense except I was thinking of open adoption where I get to see the kid." said Aria

"But just think how will you feel when you hold the baby for the first time or when it grasps your finger for the first time but then knowing that you then have to give it up." said Hanna sadly

"Okay Hanna is there something going on that I don't know." said Aria standing up and coming over to Hanna

Hanna sighed "okay come with me." said Hanna

Aria and Hanna left the room and went into Hanna's room. Hanna went over to her dress while Aria sat on the bed, Hanna dug through her clothing and took out a picture then she went and sat down on the bed next to Aria. She handed the photo to Aria. Aria looked at it.

In the picture Hanna was in a hospital gown, her hair was in a messy bun and she was holding a baby.

"Why are you showing me this?" Aria asked

"Because last year in grade ten I became pregnant with a baby girl. I left school when I began to show then I got a tutor. The only people who knew about this was my family and the father who moved away a month after I told him. I chose to give up the baby for open adoption. The adoptive parents are really nice there's a nice park nearby and they give her everything she needs and I get to see her every Tuesday and Thursday and one weekend a month from Friday late afternoon to Sunday night she sleeps over here. But I feel guilty sometimes." said Hanna

"I'm sorry, when was she born and what did you name her?" said Aria

"First of all don't be sorry and her adoptive parents and I agreed on Rose and she was born this past July, July twenty eighth at two thirty in the morning she weighed six pounds seven ounces and I can't remember what her height was and sometimes I feel guilty for giving her up." said Hanna as tears began to flow down her cheeks

Aria saw the tears in Hanna's eyes and so she set down the picture beside her and pulled Hanna into a hug.

"You did not do anything wrong, okay you did what you thought was best for rose, okay. The parents seem very nice and you get to see your baby girl a lot of the time, okay so don't feel guilty you gave Rose her best chance at life." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna breaking the hug

"Why don't you have some time alone, wash up and have some quiet time I'll finish unpacking and I won't tell anyone about this." said Aria getting up

"Okay." said Hanna and Aria left

As Aria walked back to her room she thought about what it might be like for Hanna to give up her child.

She continued changing her mind about if she should keep it or not as she took off the tags

She was finishing up the bed when she made up her mind she would keep her baby she would get a job, put the baby in daycare and continue school after the baby is born.

It was about seven fifty when Aria was done unpacking. She had just unpacked the last thing when she heard a knock on the door she looked and saw Hanna with her pyjamas on.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" Hanna asked

"Yeah okay just let me get my pyjamas on." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna then she left

Once Aria had her pyjama tank top and her pyjama shorts on she headed downstairs when she got downstairs Hanna was making popcorn.

"Hey." said Aria

"Hey." said Hanna

"So what movie are we watching?" Aria asked

"You choose." said Hanna

Aria went off to the cabinet where Hanna kept the DVDs. She knew where they were because before Alison went missing they use to watch movies every Friday night taking turns at each other's houses.

"What about Harry Potter?" said Aria taking it out

"Sure." said Hanna coming over with the bowl of popcorn

"So I decided to keep the baby." Aria blurted out as the movie commercials began to play

"Really?" said Hanna

"Yeah I'm going to get a job, go back to school after the baby is born and put it in daycare while I'm at school." said Aria

"It sounds like you got it all planned out." said Hanna as they clicked the play button on the remote

When they finished the movie it was around ten o'clock.

"Okay girls time to get ready for bed, Aria can I speak to you for a minute." said Hanna's mom

"I'll meet you up there." said Hanna then she left

Once Hanna had left Hanna's mom came over to Aria and sat on the couch next to Aria and put her hand on Arias knee.

"Aria are you okay?" Hanna's mom asked

"No." Aria whispered looking down as a tear dropped

"Why aren't you okay?" Hanna's mom asked

"I ruined my life. I'm pregnant at seventeen, I got kicked out of my house this only family who even likes me is my brother." said Aria now crying

"Come here." said Hanna's mom pulling her into a hug

Aria cried for about ten minutes before pulling away from the hug

"I'm going to bed." said Aria getting up, she started walking but stopped "thanks for letting me stay here and I know about Hanna and rose." said Aria before going upstairs  
 **  
To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed and by the way I know almost nothing on open adoption.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant  
Chapter 2: Finding Out  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars  
Authors Note: In this story English is the last class before lunch. I don't exactly know who's in Mr. Fitz's English class so I'm going to put all four girls in his class.**

 **The next day: Monday September 19**

It was the start of another week at seven o'clock. Hanna was on her way to the bathroom when she saw me the bathroom door half open, the light on and heard someone puking.

"Aria is that you?" Hanna asked

"Yeah." said Aria before puking again

Hanna opened the door and came in.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked

"Morning sickness." said Aria closing the toilet lid and flushing the toilet "could I please have some water?" Aria asked leaning against the wall

"Yeah okay." said Hanna then she left

"How am I going to get through this, maybe I'm making a mistake." Aria thought

A few minutes later Hanna came back with a tall glass of water.

"Here you go." said Hanna handing the glass to Aria

"Thanks." said Aria taking a sip

"I'm going to take a quick shower in my moms washroom I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." said Hanna then she left

After Aria was done her water she went to her bedroom made her bed and picked out her clothing. When she heard the shower stop she went to take a shower. After her shower she got dressed, blow dried at the same time that Hanna was putting on her makeup, Aria put her hair up in a messy bun then went down for breakfast.

"Morning." said Aria

"Morning, help yourself to any food you want we have instant oatmeal, bread for toast, cereal, yogurt and some different types of fruit." said Hanna's mom

"Okay thanks." said Aria

For breakfast Aria made herself some toast, had some yogurt and fruit. Aria had just sat down when Hanna came down.

"Morning mom." said Hanna

"Morning, there's lunch money on the counter for you guys." said Hanna's mom as she got ready for work

"Okay." said Hanna sitting down at the table beside Aria with some cereal then her mom left

After they finished breakfast they put their dishes in the sink then Aria went back upstairs to brush her teeth. Once Aria and Hanna were ready they got their bags and left the house.

Aria and Hanna had just arrived at the school lockers when Spencer and Emily came around the corner.

"Hey." said Spencer and Emily

"Hi." said Aria

"Hey." said Hanna

"If you don't mind me asking why are you guys late." said Spencer

"Um...um we had a sleepover last night went to bed late got up late." said Hanna

"Why weren't we invited?" Emily asked

"A very last minute thing and you guys were busy with your guy's sports." said Aria

The two girls didn't get a chance to reply because the bell rang and everyone went to class.

Three hours later it was the class that Aria had been dreading the whole day 'English'. All the students filed in. When Aria walked in she saw Mr. Fitz writing something on the board. Both of their eyes met but she quickly looked away.

Once everyone had taken their seats Mr. Fitz started the lesson.

"Okay class today we'll be practicing writing essays. Now you'll need to write three paragraphs one about the text provided, one about the text you've studied in class and one about an experience in your own life." said Mr. Fitz **(A/N this is just some of the information that I learned last year in grade 11.)**

When Mr. Fitz was done the lesson he went around the class room handing out a planning booklet to plan an essay.

"Aria are you okay?" Mr. Fitz asked in a whisper putting the booklet on her desk

"I'm fine." Aria whispered

"Okay." said Mr. Fitz before moving on to the next student

Once all the students had their planning booklet Mr. Fitz went up to the front of the class. Ezra laid eyes on Aria but she avoided looking at them. Then he snapped out of it.

"Okay I want this booklet filled out and nicely written, I also a hand written rough draft of the essay then a final copy typed up. The final draft must be double spaced, arial font, size twelve. The essay must also have the date, a title and your name at the top of your page. This is due tomorrow now get to work." said Mr. Fitz then he went to his desk and sat down

when Mr. Fitz looked up again everyone was working except for Aria who was drawing on the back of her paper. He sighed.

"Aria I need to talk to you in the hall for a moment." said Mr. Fitz

Aria looked up but didn't move because she didn't hear the last part.

"Aria out in the hall." said Mr. Fitz

Aria stood up and began to walk.

"Ooo someone's in trouble." said a boy as Aria followed Ezra into the hallway

Ezra then shut the class room door

"what's going on Aria, you're obviously not okay, did I do something to you." said Ezra

Aria was silent.

"Aria?" Ezra questioned

Aria gulped "okay you caught me I'm not okay, I'm anything but okay." said Aria

"Why what happened?" Ezra asked

Aria looked down and fiddled with the end of her skirt then eventually looked up "I got kicked out of my house and I'm now living with Hanna." said Aria

"Oh my gosh...why?" said Ezra

Aria was silent

"Aria you're starting to worry me." said Ezra

Aria slowly took out her phone from her jean jacket pocket, she typed in the pass code and opened it to the picture but didn't hand it to him.

"You remember your question earlier did I do something to you. Well you did." said Aria

"What did I do?" Ezra questioned

"You...um...uh got me...um..." she stopped for a moment "pregnant, you got me pregnant." said Aria

"No I didn't." said Ezra not believing her

"Take a look for yourself, the doctor confirmed it yesterday." said Aria handing the phone to Ezra

"I don't believe this...even if you were truly pregnant then I wouldn't want any part of it because it's not right. Go back to class, I'll be coming in a few minutes." said Ezra

Aria was not sad that he hadn't t believed her but more angry than anything.

"Okay fine." said Aria then she went back into the classroom

Three and a half hours later the bell rang for the end of the school day. Everyone went to their lockers.

"Do you guys want to hang out with Hanna and I?" Aria asked

Hanna looked at Aria and Aria nodded slightly knowing what Hanna was thinking 'telling her friends the truth.'

"Yeah sure where?" Emily asked

"Hanna's house." said Aria

"Okay, Emily and I car pooled so we'll meet you there." said Spencer as they walked to the parking lot

"Okay see ya in a bit." said Hanna then they left in separate ways to get to their cars

Hanna and Aria put their bags in the back seats and got into the car.

"So I told Ezra about the baby and he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." said Aria as they left the school parking lot

"Omg I'm so sorry but you know I'll always help and be there for you and so will Spencer and Emily." said Hanna

"No they won't they'll hate me." said Aria

"No they won't in fact I'll tell them if you want me to." said Hanna

A few minutes later they arrived at Hanna's.

"Hey." said Spencer

"Hey." said Hanna

"Hey." said Aria getting out her backpack from the back seat

"Aria can I ask you a question, why do you have your backpack with you I mean we're not going to do homework while we hang out right." said Emily

"I know but I just want to." said Aria

"Why don't we go inside." said Hanna quickly before anyone else could answer

They then locked the cars and went inside.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Aria asked

"Help yourself the fridge is right over there." said Hanna as they entered the kitchen

"Oh I want to show you guys this movie trailer after Arias done." Emily paused as Aria took out a jar of pickles and some ketchup "what's with the pickles and ketchup." said Emily

"I don't know just felt like it." said Aria shrugging as she sat down at the table

"For you to show us this trailer we'll have to use Arias cause I forgot to plug mine in last night, Aria is that okay?" said Hanna

"That's fine." said Aria munching on a pickle covered with ketchup

"Okay I'm just going to say this once, ew." said Spencer making a discussed look

"What's wrong can't a woman eat what she wants." said Aria eating a pickle

"Okay that's enough, let's put this away." said Hanna taking the jar as Aria was taking another one out

She ate that one while Hanna put the things away then they left the kitchen they were about to go upstairs when they heard a knock on the door. Aria went to go open it and when she did so Mike was standing there.

"Hey Mike." said Aria

"Hey can I come in." said Mike

"Yeah come in." said Hanna

Mike came in and gave his sister a hug.

"I missed you." said Mike

"Me too, want to come see my new room." said Aria

"New room." Spencer questioned

"Sure." said Mike

They went upstairs and into a room on the left. Aria turned on the light as they walked in.

"Wow so girly." Mike commented

" I like it um why do you have your own bedroom here?" Spencer questioned

"They don't know do they." said Mike

"Know what?" Spencer asked

Aria took a deep breath "I wasn't having a sleepover here I'm now living here my parents kicked me out of the house." said Aria

"What... wh..." Spencer was interrupted by Emily who knew Arias password to the computer

"Why do you have a YouTube video open that's called Baby's First Days?" Emily asked

"Shit I forgot to exit that." said Aria

"Okay Aria what the heck is going on." said Spencer slightly sternly

"We know you're hiding something so tell us." said Emily sternly

"I...I'm, I can't do this Hanna here's my phone you do it." said Aria then she left the room quickly and went downstairs to the family room

"I'll go talk to her." said Mike then he left

when Mike left, Hanna turned to Spencer and Emily.

"Did you guys have to be so rude." said Hanna

"What we didn't do anything we just know that she's hiding something." said Emily

"Yeah she is and I know what it is." said Hanna

"So she is hiding something and you know what it is yet you didn't tell us...she didn't tell us." said Spencer sounding unhappy

"I didn't tell you because she asked me not to and she's too scared to tell you guys because she's worried that she's going to lose you guys." said Hanna sounding a little unhappy

"What do you mean, she'll never loose us." said Emily shutting the computer lid

"What's the secret?" Spencer asked

Hanna turned on Arias phone, typed in the password which all three of her friends knew and pulled up the picture.

"Spencer you should sit down and Emily you should sit beside her." said Hanna

Spencer sat down on the bed and Emily put the computer down on the side table and came over and sat next to Spencer. Then Hanna handed Arias phone to Spencer and Emily looked over her shoulder then they looked at Hanna

"She's pregnant, Arias pregnant." said Hanna

"Oh my gosh." said Spencer

"I feel so bad for getting mad at her." said Emily

"We should go apologize." said Spencer standing up

"Yeah." said Emily standing up as well

They all walked out and downstairs. When they walked into the family they saw Aria and Mike talking.

"Hey." said Spencer

Both Mike and Aria looked their way.

"Can we talk to you." said Emily

"Yeah." said Aria

"Okay I think a girl talk is coming so I'm going to go but Aria I'll text you mom and dad's new emails, cellphone numbers and the new home phone number see ya." said Mike then he left

Once the front door was shut they all turned and looked at each other.

"What was that about and Hanna just told us." said Spencer

"Okay so apparently my mom and dad are so mad at me for this that they've decided that they're going to change the locks on the doors, both of my parents are going to change their cell numbers and their emails and change the home number." said Aria

"Wow." said Spencer

"Are you guys still my friends?" Aria asked kind of quietly

"What, why would you say such thing." said Emily as they came over and sat down. Emily sat on the right, Spencer sat on the left of Aria and Hanna sat on the coffee table

"I don't know." said Aria

"Well first of all we want to apologize for being rude to you and second of all we will always be friends till the day we die." said Spencer

"Okay, apologies accepted." said Aria

"So have you decided what you're doing with the baby?" Emily asked

Aria sat up straighter "I'm going to...keep it." said Aria and a smile

"Omg." said Emily

"That's great news." said Spencer

"I already knew we talked about it last night." said Hanna

"The only problem now with the living situation is that one day after the baby is born I have to move out." said Aria

Spencer thought for a minute and then said "you could live in the barn, I mean I'm living there right now but I can always move back into my old bedroom and you and the baby could stay in the barn."

"I would like that but I don't want to bother you guys with all the long nights and things like that." said Aria

"Oh but you won't, listen Aria we will help you in any way possible, help with the baby shower, caring for the baby and all. Right guys." said Spencer

"Yeah definitely." said Emily meaning it

"Yeah." said Hanna

"Okay yeah thanks Spencer." said Aria

"Great." said Hanna then they all came into a big hug then she added "who's hungry." said Hanna

"Me." said Aria

"Yeah me too." said Spencer

"And me." said Emily

They all got up and went to the kitchen and started making dinner. For dinner they made macaroni and cheese with ceaser salad.

"So Aria are you going to have a baby shower?" Spencer asked

"No, I don't want one. You guys can't tell anyone about this okay, not your parents, not Melissa and not Maya. No one. Can you guys promise that." said Aria

"Okay promise." said Spencer

"Promise." said Emily

After dinner they cleaned up and Emily and Spencer went home.

"Well I'm going to do my homework." said Aria

"I guess I should too." said Hanna

Aria got her backpack and went into the family room while Hanna got her backpack and went upstairs.

Aria was writing her ruff copy of her essay when Mrs. Marin came in the front door.

"Girls I'm home." said Mrs. Marin

"I'm in the family room." Aria called

Mrs. Marin walked into the family room and over to Aria.

"Aria I have something for you." said Mrs. Marin

Aria looked up from her essay "what is it?" she asked sounding curious as she set down her homework

Mrs. Marin handed Aria a key "it's a key for this house so for whatever reason Hanna or I aren't here to let you in then you can use it." she said

"Thanks." said Aria

"So where's Hanna?" Mrs. Marin

"She's upstairs doing homework, we've already had dinner, Spencer and Emily came over for a bit we had macaroni and cheese with cesear salad there's some in the fridge." said Aria

"Okay." said Mrs. Marin

At nine o'clock both girls had completed all their homework. They were done their homework and were now in Hanna's room talking.

"So do you want to come with me tomorrow to see Rose?" Hanna asked

"No, no I don't want to get in the way when you see your daughter." said Aria

"Well you'll meet her this weekend." said Hanna

"Cool can't wait." said Aria then she continued "I'm kind of tired I'm going to go to bed." said Aria getting off Hanna's bed

"Okay, good night." said Hanna

"Night." said Aria then she left Hanna's room  
 **  
** **To Be Continued...  
Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant  
Chapter 3: Rose  
Disclaimer: I don't own PLL  
Warning: mild language  
Authors Note: I forgot to mention that there will be no 'A' messages in this story sorry. This is the first time that Rose is coming over. In this story Mrs. Marin works on Saturdays eleven to two thirty minutes**

 **September 23 (Friday)**

It was Friday the bell had just rung for the end of the school day. Everyone headed out of the class and to their lockers.

"So do you guys want to come over tomorrow?" Aria asked opening her lock, she would have invited them for tonight but Spencer had field hokey practice and Emily had swim practice

"What no they can't come over." said Hanna panicking a little

"Why not?" Spencer asked

"Um no reason." said Hanna

"Well I'll come over." said Emily

"Me too, what time." said Spencer

"How about one in the afternoon." said Hanna

"Okay." said Spencer

"Okay." said Emily

"Okay see you guys later." said Aria then they went to where they needed to be

When Hanna and Aria got to the car Hanna unlocked it and they put their bags in the back seat then got in.

"Why did you invite them over?" Hanna asked as they drove out of the school parking lot

"Because...because one way or another they will find out and I was just trying to be a good friend." said Aria

"I know, but next time something like that happens let me deal with it." said Hanna

When they got to their house Mrs. martins car was parked in the drive way. They got out and went inside front door that had been unlocked by Mrs. Marin

"Mom we're home." said Hanna as they took off their shoes

"I'm in the kitchen." said Mrs. Marin

The girls went into the kitchen.

"I made you girls a snack." said Mrs. Marin as she finished preparing a plate of cheese and crackers

"So what time are they dropping Rose off?" Hanna asked sitting down on the kitchen counter stools

"Five thirty, you still need to get ready for her you have an hour and a half said Mrs. Marin

"Okay, Aria why don't you come and help me." said Hanna seeing that Aria was already done her snack

"Okay, what needs to be done." asked Aria

"We need to get Roses bed set up, get the swing set up, get out the stroller, the get the baby gates out, put baby locks on all the lower cabinets and make sure everything is picked up off the ground that could go in her mouth and chocked on." said Hanna

"Okay, I can do the baby gates and baby locks to start with." said Aria

"Okay then baby locks are in that drawer and the baby gates are in the storage room in the basement." said Hanna

"Okay, where do I put the baby gates?" said Aria

"You put the baby gates in the laundry room entrance, the kitchen entrances, the staircase to the basement and at the top of the upstairs. There's two baby gates with a thing you can open so that you don't have to climb over you put those at the top of the staircases and the others are the ones that you step over go in the other places." said Hanna

"Okay." said Aria then Hanna went to the storage room to get the play pen and Aria went to the drawer and got the baby locks

Hanna was vacuuming, Hanna's mom was cooking dinner and Aria was tidying her room when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Aria shouted then she went downstairs

Aria opened the door and when she did so two people were standing there a man and a woman. They were both around five foot six, they both looked like they were in their mid-thirties, the man had brown hair and glasses and the woman had blonde hair, the man was holding a suitcase and the woman was holding a diaper bag and a sleeping baby in a car seat.

"Um hi is this the Marin house." asked the woman

"Yes it is, please come in." said Aria moving out of the way to let them in

They took off their shoes and followed Aria into the family room, kitchen and eating area where Hanna and her mom were.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Heartly." said Hanna

"Hanna and Mrs. Marin how are you guys." said Mr. Heartly setting down the suitcase and Mrs. Marin set down the knife while Mrs. Heartly set down the diaper bag and the car seat

"I'm fine." said Mrs. Marin stepping over the baby gate

"I'm good and how's Rose." said Hanna

"She's good." said Mrs. Heartly

"Who's the young lady that let us in?" Mr. Heartly asked

"Oh um this is my best friend Aria, Aria this is Roses adoptive parents Mr. and Mrs. Heartly." said Hanna

"Hi." said Aria shaking their hands

"Hi Aria." said Mrs. Heartly shaking Arias hand

"Um would you guys like to sit down?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Sorry no we don't have much time we're going to dinner at his parents house." said Mrs. Heartly

"Oh okay." said Mrs. Marin as Hanna took crying Rose out from her car seat

"So where can I find everything?" Hanna asked rocking Rose back and forth

"So in the diaper bag we have bottles, two are already filled up, change pad, baby milk formula, diapers, baby wipes, diaper rash cream, baby bath wash, baby lotion, Kleenex, wet ones, pacifiers, toys and a mini first aid kit and baby monitor, then in the suitcase we have her clothing, burp clothes, bibs, blankets and face clothes." said Mrs. Heartly

"We really need to get going." said Mr. Heartly

They then walked to the front door and Mrs. and Mr. Heartly put on their shoes and Aria opened the door for them

"Okay we'll see you on Sunday at noon since we're going on a trip that day." said Mr. Heartly then they left and Mrs. Marin shut the door

"So this is Rose." said Aria as they walked back into the family room

"Yeah, do you want to hold her." said Hanna

"Oh no, no I'm good I haven't held a baby in so long." said Aria

"Come on Aria you'll be fine, plus you'll have to when your baby comes." said Hanna

"Okay fine." said Aria

"Okay now sit down and I'll hand you Rose." said Hanna

Aria sat down on the couch and Hanna handed Rose over to Aria

"Can you hold her while I make a bottle?" Hanna asked

"Yeah sure I guess." said Aria then Hanna went to the diaper bag and got one of the pre made bottles and a bib

"Dinner will be ready shortly." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." both girls said

"Would you like to feed her?" Hanna asked Aria

"Yeah sure." said Aria

Hanna handed the bottle to Aria. After Rose had ate Hanna burped Rose and cleaned her up then put her in the baby swing.

"What's for dinner mom?" asked Hanna

"Soup, scone and salad." said Mrs. Marin

They then all served up and sat down for dinner.

"So what time does Rose go to sleep?" Aria asked

"About Seven o'clock." said Hanna

"Well it's almost six thirty." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna

They had just finished eating when Rose started to cry.

Hanna sighed she got up and walked over to the swing. She picked her up.

"Shhh shhh you're okay." said Hanna rocking Rose gently back and forth

"I think she needs to go to sleep, I'll finish preparing a bottle after you give her a bath and get her ready for bed just give me a five minute heads up." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay, Aria want do you want to come too." said Hanna

"Yeah sure." said Aria

"Okay could you please carry up the bags." said Hanna

"Okay yeah sure I can do that." said Aria

Since Mrs. Marin had already taken out the bottle Aria just took the bags up.

When they got upstairs Aria and Hanna went into Hanna's bedroom and Aria set down the bags on the bed.

"So what do we do first?" Aria asked

"Well first we undress her and run the water so why don't you run the water lukewarm, get the baby bath wash, baby lotion, a face cloth and a towel." said Hanna

"I can get the things ready." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna

Aria got the things ready while Hanna got Rose ready.

Twenty minutes later they were almost done giving rose a bath. It had taken a little longer because rose was crying and squirming.

"Aria can you give my mom a heads up that we're almost done." said Hanna

"I'll be back." said Aria then she went downstairs

When she got down stairs Mrs. Marin was tidying up a bit.

"We're almost ready for the bottle." said Aria

"Okay it'll just take a moment so just wait here." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Aria

A few minutes later the bottle was ready. Mrs. Marin handed the bottle to Aria and she went back upstairs.

When she got upstairs Hanna was dressing Rose in a pink pair of pyjamas.

"Here's the bottle." said Aria handing it to Hanna

"Thanks." said Hanna

After Hanna had fed Rose and burped her she laid Rose in the play pen, got the baby monitor turned on and turned off the lights then both Aria and Hanna went downstairs.

"I'm going to do my homework." said Aria

"Okay I guess I should mine too." said Hanna setting up the other baby monitor

"Do you want to watch another movie tonight after homework if there's time?" Aria asked

"Sure." said Hanna getting her homework out

Hanna sat at the kitchen table and Aria sat in the family room. For homework Hanna had an English assignment, two math worksheets and a science quiz to study for and Aria had a math quiz and an English assignment to study for.

After Hanna and Aria had just finished their homework when Rose began to cry.

"I'm going to go get my pyjamas on while you see what Rose needs." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna as they both headed upstairs

When they came back down they were both in their pyjamas.

"So your turn to pick a movie what do you want to watch Hanna?" Aria asked as she began to make popcorn

"What about the breakfast club." said Hanna

"Sure." said Aria

Hanna put the movie in while Aria finished making the popcorn. Once the popcorn was made Aria brought over the popcorn and sat down and they began to watch the movie.

When the movie was over they went upstairs to bed.

 **September 24: Saturday**

It was seven thirty in the morning when Aria woke up to Rose crying. So she got up, put her house coat on and went over to Hanna's bedroom which had the door open a crack, she lightly knocked, nothing so she slowly opened the door halfway and walked in Hanna was asleep in fact she was sound asleep.

Aria knew that Hanna was up at least two times in the night because she woke up both times. Since Hanna was asleep and she had been awake dealing with the baby she thought it would be nice if she took care of Rose until Hanna woke up. She quietly walked over to the play pen and gently took Rose out then Aria quietly walked out of the room closing the door all the way quietly behind her.

Rose was still crying.

"Shhh shh stop crying you're going to wake up the whole house." Aria whispered as she began to walk down the stairs

"Okay I'll be right back I'm going to get you a bottle." said Aria quietly as Aria set Rose down in the baby swing and buckled her in then she went into the kitchen

She took out the baby formula out and read the instructions.

After she made the bottle she got Rose out of the swing and went over to the sink.

It was eight thirty and Aria was reading while Rose was laying quietly in her swing when Hanna came rushing down the stairs and when she saw Aria she rushed over.

"Where's Rose?" Hanna said panicking and not noticing that Rose was in the swing

"Hanna please calm down Rose is in the baby swing." said Aria gesturing to where Rose was

Hanna looked over and saw Rose awake in the swing "thank goodness I was so worried about you." said Hanna taking Rose out of the swing

"So good morning." said Hanna

"Good morning um sorry for scaring you it's just Rose was crying and so I went into your room is and saw that you were sound asleep so I thought I would take care of Rose until you woke up, sorry again for scaring you." said Aria

"That's okay you were just trying to be helpful, have you fed her?" said Hanna as Rose began to get fussy

"Yes but I didn't change her diaper." said Aria

"Okay, I'll do that and I'll be back." said Hanna then she left

Aria had just sat down when Mrs. Marin came downstairs.

"Good morning Aria." said Mrs. Marin

"Good morning." said Aria then she continued "what's for breakfast?" asked Aria

"How about waffles and fruit." said Mrs. Marin stepping over the baby gate and into the kitchen

"Okay, do you need any help." said Aria

"Uh sure you can wash and cut up the fruit once the waffles are in the waffle cooker." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay just let me know when." said Aria then Hanna came back down stairs with Rose

"Morning." said Mrs. Marin

"Oh morning mom." said Hanna then she continued "what's for breakfast?" Hanna asked

"Um waffles and fruit and Arias going to help with the fruit, if you could help with setting the tables that would be great." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay just tell me when." said Hanna sitting down beside Aria with Rose in her arms.

At nine thirty they had breakfast they had breakfast Hanna got Rose dressed while Aria took a shower.

After they had gotten ready Mrs. Marin headed out.

"What were the chores that your mom asked us to do? I forgot." Aria said

"She asked us to wash the dishes, tidy our rooms and do the laundry, go grocery shopping for dinner with the company and tidy the house." said Hanna

"Since we have Rose with us we could split up the chores and we also have Spencer and Emily coming over so maybe they could help too." said Aria

"Okay so what's the plan." said Hanna

"Well I was thinking I could do the dishes and watch Rose while you clean your room then you could could put Rose down for a nap and I could clean my room while you start the laundry after that have some lunch then Spencer and Emily will be coming at one then I don't know." said Aria

"Okay here's Rose and if you need anything I'll be upstairs." said Hanna then she handed Rose to Aria and went upstairs

Aria put Rose in the swing then she went into the kitchen and began to do the dishes. Aria was almost done when Rose began to cry. Aria set down the plate then went over to Rose and picked her up.

"You're getting tired aren't you." said Aria rocking her and just then Hanna came downstairs

"Hey Hanna, Rose is getting fussy." said Aria

"Okay I'm done cleaning my room I'll take her up for a nap." said Hanna and Aria handed Rose to Hanna then she went back upstairs and Aria went to finish the dishes

Aria was putting the last of the dishes away when Hanna came downstairs and into the kitchen, family room with her laundry basket.

"Could you get your laundry basket please." said Hanna

"Yeah sure." said Aria putting the last folk away then she went upstairs and Hanna went into the laundry room

After Aria had delivered her laundry basket she went upstairs to clean her room.

At twelve thirty Hanna and Aria made pasta and salad for lunch.

Aria and Hanna were cleaning up from lunch when the doorbell rang.

"You get it and I'll finish cleaning up." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna

she went to the door and opened it and when she did so Spencer and Emily were standing there.

"Hey guys come in." said Hanna

Spencer and Emily came in and took off their shoes.

"Where's..." Spencer was interrupted by Aria

"Hey guys." said Aria

"Hey." said Spencer

"Hi." said Emily

"Um Han Rose is awake." said Aria

Hanna sighed "okay I'll be back could you make a bottle she's probably hungry." said Hanna

"Okay." said Aria then Hanna went upstairs

"Who's Rose?" Emily asked

"Um she's a baby." said Aria stepping over the baby gate

"Why do you have a baby in the house, are you babysitting." said Spencer

"Um it's kind of hard to explain." said Aria as she began to make a bottle

Aria had just finished the bottle when Hanna came downstairs with Rose.

"Hey guys." said Hanna

They all turned to face her.

"Here's the bottle." said Aria stepping over the baby gate and handing it to Hanna

"Thanks." said Hanna then she continued "do you guys want to feed her?" Hanna asked

"Yeah sure." said Spencer

"Sorry but I'm confused, why would you guys invite us over if you're babysitting." said Emily as they sat down in the family room

Once Spencer had sat down Hanna handed both still crying Rose and the bottle over. Hanna then took a seat.

"I um have something to tell you guys." said Hanna

"Which is." said Spencer

Hanna looked at Aria for support

"You can do this." Aria whispered

Hanna then turned to her confused friends and gulped.

"I'm not babysitting Rose." said Hanna quickly

"What, did you kidnap her or something?" Emily asked

"No, no...she's um...my..um..." Hanna paused for a moment before speaking again "daughter, Rose is my daughter." said Hanna

"What!" said both Spencer and Emily together

"Are you serious." said Spencer

"Yes." said Hanna

"When did this happen?" asked Emily

"Um Hanna I think Rose is done." said Spencer

"Okay pass her over to me." said Hanna and Spencer did so

"Now I want to hear everything." said Spencer

"I was in grade ten when I got pregnant with her. I was with this guy named Caleb at the time but he moved away shortly after. I left school when I began to show. She was born on July twenty eighth at two thirty in the morning she weighed six pounds seven ounces and I can't remember what her height was. I then gave her up for open adoption and I see her every Tuesday and Thursday and once a month over the weekend she gets to live with me." said Hanna

"Oh." said Emily

"Oh wow." said Spencer

"Yeah, listen I didn't tell anyone for a long time the only people who knew were my family and the father then when Aria and I were talking about what she's going to do with the baby and that's how she found out." said Hanna

"You knew this, why didn't you tell us." said Emily

"Because she asked me not to." said Aria

"Oh." said Emily

"You know you can trust us right." said Spencer

"I know." Hanna said

Emily then looked over at Aria who looked stressed.

"Aria what's wrong you look stressed." said Emily

"I am stressed." said Aria

"Why?" Hanna asked

"Well we have to clean up the main floor, fold laundry, go grocery shopping and take care of Rose all before five o'clock when the company comes." said Aria

"We can baby sit Rose and clean up while you guys go grocery shopping, right Em." said Spencer

"Yeah of course." said Emily

"Really you guys don't mind I don't want you it to be a bother." said Hanna

"It won't be, Hanna I know how to care for a baby, I know how to make bottles and change diapers." said Spencer

"Okay are you guys sure?" Hanna asked

"Yes now go grocery shopping." said Emily taking Rose from Hanna

Aria and Hanna got the shoes and sweaters on and Hanna grabbed her wallet and they left.

"So there are toys and other care items in the diaper bag upstairs and blankets and clothing that kind of thing in the suitcase." said Hanna

"Bye." said Spencer

"Bye." said Aria then they left

"So what do we do now?" Emily once the door closed and locked it then Rose began to cry

"I don't know but what I do know is that Rose needs a diaper change and maybe I can track down some toys." said Spencer

"Okay I'll start folding laundry." said Emily then Spencer took Rose upstairs and Emily went into the laundry room

Emily had just started to fold the laundry when Spencer came downstairs with Rose, a blanket, a rattle, a teddy bear and a ball.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff." said Emily

"Yeah could you hold her for a moment." said Spencer

Emily didn't reply she just took Rose. While Emily held Rose with one hand carefully and folded laundry while Spencer laid down the blanket then took her from Emily and laid her down on the blanket and played with Rose.

"Who's bra is this?" asked Emily holding it up by the strap

Spencer looked up from playing with Rose.

"I don't know." said Spencer then she went back to playing with Rose

Emily was now done the laundry when they heard the garage door open. A few minutes later Mrs. Marin came in.

"Hey Mrs. Marin." said Spencer picking up Rose

"Oh hey girls what are you guys doing here where's Aria and Hanna." said Mrs. Marin

"Oh um they went grocery shopping and we're helping out so that it's ready ." said Emily

"Really that's so sweet of you guys, you know what why don't you girls stay for dinner too." said Mrs. Marin

"Uh I don't want to intrude on your dinner." said Spencer

"Yeah I just don't want to interrupted." said Emily

"Nonsense it's my way of thanking you guys for looking after Rose, being loyal to Hanna and Aria and helping out." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay fine." said Spencer

"Yeah sure." said Emily

"So what can we do to help?" Spencer asked

"Well Rose looks tired so maybe one of you girls could put her down for a nap and I want someone to clean the main washroom then we'll go from there and I'm going to take a shower." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay I'll clean the washroom and you put Rose to bed." said Spencer

"Okay." said Emily taking Rose from Spencer then she went upstairs

"The cleaning supplies are in the cabinet above the washing machine." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Spencer

Emily had just come downstairs when Aria and Hanna came inside.

"Hey." said Aria

"Hey." said Emily

"Where's Rose?" Hanna asked

"I just put Rose down for a nap and your mom is in the shower." Emily said

"Oh okay." said Hanna

"Hey." said Spencer coming out of the Washroom

"Hey." said Hanna

"Um so your mom invited us to stay for dinner." said Emily

"Really?" said Aria

"Yeah." said Spencer

"Why?" Hanna asked

"Okay enough questions can I have some help cooking and cleaning please." said Mrs. Marin

At five o'clock the doorbell rang

"I'll get it." said Spencer then she went over to it and opened it when she did so three people came in

"Hi um I'm Spencer one of Hanna's friends, can I take your sweaters." said Spencer

"Uh yeah that would be great." said the man taking off his sweater and Spencer

At five thirty everyone was there.

"Okay here's some appetizers." said Hanna

She set down a plate of salad rolls and plate of chips and salsa

"This looks good." said Ted taking a salad role

"They are, I've had one before everyone came." said Emily

"Oh anyways ways where's Hanna?" asked a woman

"Um she's babysitting a baby here at home so she's just changing the diaper she'll be down in a minute." said Mrs. Marin

"Oh okay." said said the woman

At six thirty dinner was ready.

"Dinners ready." said Mrs. Marin

Everyone came over to the counter where the food was and Hanna put Rose in the swing.

"Okay for dinner we have chicken, roasted peppers, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, salad and rice." said Mrs. Marin

"This looks good." said Aria cutting into her meat

"Well thanks." said Mrs. Marin

After dinner Hanna fed Rose one more time before she took Rose up to bed.

At nine o'clock all of the guests left and Mrs. Marin, Hanna and Aria went to bed.

 **September 25: Sunday**

It was seven fifteen when Aria came downstairs and when she did Hanna was on the couch feeding Rose.

"Morning." said Aria

Hanna looked Arias way

"oh hey." said Hanna

"So what time did you guys get up." said Aria

"Oh about six forty five." said Hanna putting down the bottle

"Okay well do you want me to look after Rose for about an hour or so while you go back to sleep." said Aria

"Oh, no, no you don't need to do that." said Hanna

"Come on Hanna you were up four times in the night I heard you." said Aria

"Well I guess I'm a little tired." said Hanna handing Rose over to Aria

"Okay hopefully you get some more sleep." said Aria then Hanna upstairs

At eight thirty Mrs. Marin came downstairs.

"Morning." said Aria

"Oh morning dear." said Mrs. Marin

"Hanna went back to bed and I got a text from Mike last night just as I was getting ready for bed and he'll be here at eleven to visit." said Aria

"Oh, okay, we're some oatmeal and fruit for breakfast." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay tell me if you want any help." said Aria turning on the tv

"Okay." said Mrs. Marin climbing over the baby gate

At nine o'clock breakfast was ready. Aria had just put Rose in the swing when Hanna came downstairs.

"Morning mom." said Hanna

"Oh morning Hanna, breakfast is ready." said Mrs. Marin caring over a bowl of oatmeal

"What are we having?" Hanna asked sounding tired

"Oatmeal and fruit." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Hanna then she went into the kitchen

"So Mike texted me last night and said he'll be here at eleven to visit." said Aria once Hanna had sat down

"Okay, I feel like the weekend has gone by fast." said Hanna

"Yeah." said Aria

After breakfast Mrs. Marin cleaned up while Aria took a shower and Hanna packed up most of Rose's things.

They had just finished getting ready and Mrs. Marin was making cookies while Rose was napping when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Aria then she went to the door

When she opened it Mike was standing there.

"Hey Mike." said Aria moving out of the way

"Hey." said Mike coming in and taking off his shoes

Then they walked into the main area.

"Hey Mrs. Marin, Hanna." said Mike

"Hey." said Hanna

"Hi." said Mrs. Marin

"Sorry if this is rude but why are there baby gates Arias not even showing yet." said Mike

Hanna didn't get then chance to answer that question because just then Rose began to cry.

"Who's crying?" Mike asked

"A baby." said Hanna

"Are you babysitting?" Mike asked

"Not exactly, you know what I'll explain in a minute. Aria could you make a bottle." said Hanna

"Yeah." said Aria then Hanna left and Aria went into the kitchen

A few minutes later Hanna came downstairs with Rose and Aria was almost done making the bottle.

"Mike I would like you to meet my daughter Rose." said Hanna

"Wait what how could you have been pregnant a few days ago when I came last you didn't look pregnant." said Mike

"That's because I wasn't, I gave birth to her on July twenty eighth of this year but gave her up for adoption." said Hanna

"Oh wow, well this isn't how I expected this visit to be like." said Mike

"Yeah it's a little bit of a shock." said Hanna

"Yeah it is, um is it okay if I hold." said Mike

"Yeah, infect do you want to feed her." said Hanna

"Sure." said Mike then they all went into the main area

"Hi Mrs. Marin." said Mike

"Oh hey Mike." said Mrs. Marin

"What are you making?" Mike asked

"Oatmeal cookies." said Mrs. Marin

"Smells good." said Mike

"Mike are you going to hold Rose and feed her." said Aria

"Yeah." said Mike

They then went to sit down. Hanna handed Rose to Mike then Aria gave him the bottle.

"So where have you been, I haven't seen you since Wednesday." said Aria

"Mom and dad found out that I've been visiting you and so now they've forbidden me to see you so I snuck out." said Mike and Aria felt tears forming in her eyes but she held them in

"That's bull shit your her brother you should be allowed to see her whenever." said Hanna

"Hanna watch your language." said Mrs. Marin

"Sorry." said Hanna

"You're right, I tried telling them that but they're still so mad that we don't even speak your name anymore Aria." said Mike

"That's crazy." said Aria

"I know, anyways Hanna am I doing this right?" said Mike

"Yeah, you're doing just fine." said Hanna

"Okay." said Mike

Hanna was now holding Rose when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Mrs. Marin then she went to the door

A few minutes later Mrs. Marin and Mr. and Mrs. Heartly came into the main area.

"Hi." said Mrs. Heartly

"Oh hey guys." said Hanna standing up

"Hey, it's Aria right." said Mr. Heartly pointing at Aria

"Yeah and this is my brother Mike." said Aria pointing to Mike

"Hi." said Mrs. Heartly shaking hands with Mike

"Hi." said Mr. Heartly shaking hands with Mike

"Nice to meet you guys." said Mike

"Same here." said Mrs. Heartly

"Well I think we should go it's a five hour drive to my dad's cabin." said Mr. Heartly

"Okay." said Hanna

They then all walked to the front door. Hanna put Rose in the car seat and buckled her up.

"Bye." said Mrs. Heartly

"Bye guys." said Mr. Heartly

"Bye." said Aria

Mr. Heartly then took the bags and Mrs. Heartly picked up the car seat and they left the house. They all watched from the door as Mr. Heartly put the bags in and Mrs. Heartly put Rose in the car then both of them got into the car and drove away. Once they were out of sight Hanna shut the door.

"Well I should get going too." said Mike

"Okay bye." said Aria

Then Mike got his shoes on and left 

**To Be Continued….  
Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 4: First Appointment**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: to give you guys a heads up I will be asking you reader's next chapter for baby name ideas for the gender of the baby that will be revealed in the next chapter (hint).**

 **November 13: Sunday**

It was Sunday the day of Arias first appointment since she got pregnant.

It was eight thirty in the morning when Aria came downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning." said Mrs. Marin

"Morning, where's Hanna?" said Aria

"She's in the washroom I'm making pancakes." said Mrs. Marin getting the things ready for breakfast

"Oh okay, I'm kind of hungry could I have a snack." Aria said

"Yeah help yourself." said Mrs. Marin

Aria then went into the kitchen and got herself a yogurt and Hanna came out of the washroom.

"Morning." said Hanna

"Oh morning Han." said Aria before taking a bite of yogurt

"So your appointment is at ten thirty right." said Hanna

"Yeah." said Aria

"Okay well since we need to pick up, Spencer, Emily and Mike we should leave at nine forty." said Hanna

"Okay." said Aria

At nine forty Aria and Hanna were ready to go. They got their coats on, put on their shoes and Hanna got her car keys and they headed out.

They first went to Spencer's. She got into the car and sat on the left then they went to Emily's she got into the car and sat in the middle. After that they went to The Brew to pick up Mike, after waiting a few minutes later Mike came out with five drinks in two trays. He set the trays on top of the car then opened the door.

"Hey guys, I've got drinks for everyone." said Mike then he paced out the drinks

After everyone had their drinks he got in the car and closed the door and they began to drive

"So Aria are you excited for your first appointment." said Mike

"Yeah I just hope the baby is okay." said Aria

"I think we all hope that." said Spencer

"Thanks for coming with me guys." said Aria

"Oh no problem we just want to support you in this." said Emily

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital. They all got out, Hanna locked the door and they went into the hospital

When they got to the second floor everyone took a seat while Aria went up to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Aria Montgomery and I'm here for my first pregnancy appointment." said Aria

"Okay please take a seat and fill out this form." said the lady handing her a clip board and a pen then she went and sat down

Twenty minutes later a nurse came out.

"Aria Montgomery." the nurse called

Aria, Mike and Hanna stood up.

"We'll see you in a bit." said Emily Aria just nodded and they left

"Okay which one of you is Aria?" said the nurse

"I'm Aria and this is my brother Mike and one of my best friends Hanna." said Aria as they came to a stop where the equivalent was to take your height and weight

The nurse took Arias height and weight then took out a hospital gown and then led them to a room.

"Change into this." said the nurse

Then she left.

"We'll stay out her until you're done changing." said Mike

"Okay." said Aria then she went into the room and shut the door

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door then the doctor came in.

"Hi I'm doctor Karlen and you must be Aria." said dr Kerlen

"Yes I am." said Aria shaking hands with the doctor then she continued "and this is my brother Mike and my friend Hanna." said Aria gesturing to each of them

"Well it's nice to meet you guys." said dr Kerlen sitting down then she continued "so today I'll ask you some questions, do a physical exam and an ultrasound, does this sound okay?" said dr Kerlen

"Yeah." said Aria

"Okay let's get started." said dr Kerlen the she got started "how old are you." said dr Kerlen

"Seventeen." said Aria

"What grade are you in and at what school?" dr Kerlen

"I'm in grade eleven at Rosewood High School." said Aria

Fifteen minutes later after answering questions Mike and Hanna left the room so that dr. Kerlen could do her physical exam.

About twenty five minutes later Mike and Hanna came back into the room and Aria was already dressed, not long after the doctor came back in.

"Ready for the ultrasound?" Dr Kerlen asked

"No not really." said Aria

"Aria you'll be fine." said Hanna

"Really?" Aria questioned

"Yes you'll be fine I'll explain everything to you as it happens, now lay down on the bed pull your shirt up." said dr Kerlen then she turned the screen towards Aria and continued to speak "can you see the screen." said Dr Kerlen

"Yeah I can see it." said Aria

"Good now I'm going to put some gel on your stomach then move this thing around." said dr Kerlen the she squeezed some gel onto Arias stomach

"That's so cool." said Aria looking at the screen the she continued "how far along am I." Aria asked

" you're baby looks healthy and you're about two months and two weeks, your due date is June sixth, would you like a picture." said dr Kerlen

"Yes, two one for me and one for Mike." said Aria

"You can pull your shirt down." said Dr. Kerlen wiping the extra gel off with a paper towel

"Okay." said Aria pulling her shirt down

"Now there's a few rules and things to know, no drinking, no smoking or hanging around smokers, no drinking caffeine, get plenty of sleep, eat healthy and here's a few booklets and take these vitamins twice a day once in the morning and once at night before bed." said dr Kerlen handing her three booklets and a plastic container (A/N the rules and things to know I'm just guessing along with the research I did on the internet)

"Thanks." said Aria

"You're welcome and I'll see you at your next appointment." said dr Kerlen then she left

"Okay let's get going I need to be back before mom and dad get home." said Mike as they left the room

"So how did it go?" Spencer asked once the three of them had come up to them

"Good." said Aria as they headed oh of the waiting room

"So when is it due?" Emily asked

"June sixth." said Aria

"So how far along are you?" Spencer asked as she opened they walked in the parking lot

"About two months and before you ask if it's okay the answer is yes and I have a picture which I'll show you guys later said Aria as she got into the car

"That's good." said Spencer

"Yeah and I can show you the picture." said Aria

"So I was thinking we could go to the brew after we drop Mike off." said Hanna

"Okay sure." said Spencer

"Yeah okay." said Aria

"Sure." said Emily

Forty minutes the four girls arrived at the brew. All four of them went inside. They ordered there food then sat in the couch area

"So do you know what you're going to name the baby." said Hanna

She was about to speak but Ezra came in they made slight eye contact but looked away. Arias three friends noticed.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked

"Yeah I'm fine." said Aria

Aria and Ezra hadn't spoken or looked each other in the eye since Ezra found out that Aria was pregnant. Even in class Ezra never called on her and if they did make eye contact they would quickly look away.

Ezra got his coffee then left the brew and the food came for the girls

"So anyways what I was going to say was that I have no idea what I'm going name the baby." said Aria taking a bite of salad

"Well we can think about that later show us the picture." said Emily

Aria took out the picture from her pocket and handed to Emily then they paced it around

After they ate their lunch they left the brew.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 5: Boy or Girl**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: Aria has left school and is now being home schooled. Aria is around four months. Melissa did not have a miscarriage and she had the baby. Enjoy**

 **January 7: Saturday**

It was nine o'clock Aria, Mrs. Marin and Hanna had just finished breakfast.

"So is Mike joining you guys at the appointment?" Mrs. Marin asked

"No not anymore my parents found out and busted him, so now apparently for one week when he wants to go out he has to have a parent escort." said Aria

"What that's crazy he's the uncle of your baby, he's family and he should be able to see his sister whenever he wants." said Mrs. Marin

"Yeah I agree, but that's life and you just have to except that." said Aria

"I know, it's just not fair." said Hanna

"You know what I'm going to take a shower." said Aria then she got up put the dishes by the sink and went upstairs

At ten o'clock Hanna and Aria were ready.

"Okay I think we should get going if we're going to pick up Emily and Spencer and get to the appointment in time." said Hanna

"Okay bye." said Mrs. Marin

"Bye." said Aria

"Bye." said Hanna then they left

Ten minutes later they arrived at Spencer's. Spencer walked out of the house and got into the right back seat.

"Hi." said Spencer

"Hi." said Aria as Spencer did up her seat belt

"Hi." said Hanna as they started to drive

"So are we picking up Mike too?" Spencer asked after a while of driving

"No now can everyone please stop asking that question." said Aria sounding a bit upset

"Sorry." said Spencer

Then they stopped in front of Emily's house. Emily came out of her house, got into the car on the left side, she did up her seat belt and they drove away.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived in the parking lot. They got out of the car and Hanna locked the car then they went inside.

When they got to the area where she needed to bed Aria checked in and sat down next to her friends.

Fifteen minutes later a nurse came out.

"Aria Montgomery." said the nurse

Aria stood up.

"Good luck." said Emily

"Thanks." said Aria the she left

Aria followed the nurse. The nurse took Arias height and weight the she followed the nurse into a room.

"Doctor Kerlen should be here soon." said the nurse then she left closing the door

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dr. Kerlen came in.

"Good morning Aria." said Dr. Kerlen

"Morning." said Aria

"So today we'll do an ultrasound, check the baby's heartbeat and if you want I can tell you the gender of the baby." said Dr. Kerlen

"Okay and I do want to k know the baby's gender." said Aria

"Okay, now pull up your shirt and lay down." said the nurse

Aria did as she was told.

Twenty minutes later Aria came back into the waiting room.

"Hey so how did it go?" said Emily

"Good, baby's healthy." said Aria

"So what are you having?" Spencer asked

"I'm having a girl." said Aria smiling

"Omg that's so great." said Emily

"That's awesome." said Spencer

"Yeah." said Hanna

"Okay well I'm hungry do you guys want to come over and have lunch and I'll show you the picture." said Aria

"Okay." said Emily

"Yeah sure." said Spencer as they began to walk out of the hospital

When they got back to Hanna's house they got out of the car and went inside.

"So what do you guys want for lunch?" Hanna asked

"I don't know maybe mac and cheese." said Aria

They all agreed on that.

"So are you going to tell Ezra the gender of the baby?" Emily asked as Hanna began to cook lunch

"I don't know, what do you guys think." said Aria

"I think you should even if he is being a jerk he is the father." said Spencer

"Okay that makes sense and I'll also text Mike." said Aria taking out her phone

Aria typed in her password and texted Ezra.

 **Aria:**

 _Hey Ezra I just want to let you know that I'm having a girl_

Then she switched contacts and texted Mike.

 **Aria:**

 _Hey Mike so I found out the gender of the baby today and it's a girl_

"Okay lunch is ready." said Hanna

They served up then sat at the table and Mike texted back

 **Mike:**

 _Omg I'm going to have a niece_

"Mike texted back." said Aria

"What he say?" Emily asked

"He pretty much said that he's happy that I'm going to have a girl." said Aria

During lunch they talked about baby names and after lunch they cleaned up then Emily and Spencer left.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed**

 **Here are some baby girl names that I was thinking please vote or if you have any other ideas let me know. It will include the first, middle and last name:**

 **Juliette Elizabeth Montgomery**

 **Sophie Jane Montgomery**

 **Emma Diane Montgomery**

 **Mia Lee Montgomery**

 **Grace Leanne Montgomery**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 6: Caleb**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: Rose is about six months old. Aria is about five months pregnant. Aria now works at the library on Saturdays from twelve thirty to four. Mrs. Marin has now switched jobs and is now a waitress (not at the brew). No one else knows that Aria is pregnant. Enjoy**

 **February 10: Friday**

It was five o'clock Hanna and Aria had just finished setting up for Rose.

"They should be coming any minute." said Hanna and at that moment the doorbell rang

"I'll get it." said Aria then she went to the door and opened it

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Heartly." said Aria

"Hello Aria." said Mr. Heartly as he walked in with both bags and Mrs. Heartly had Rose in her arms

Aria took Rose from Mrs. Heartly so that she could take off her jacket and shoes and Mr. Heartly set down the bags and took off his shoes and coat. They then went into the family room where Hanna and Mrs. Marin were.

"Hey guys." said Hanna

"Hi." said Mrs. Marin

"Hello guys." said Mrs. Heartly as Hanna took Rose from Aria

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" Mrs. Marin asked

"A water please and thank you." said Mrs. Heartly sitting down on the couch

"Same here." said Mr. Heartly sitting down on the couch beside

"Okay." said Mrs. Marin then she went into the kitchen stepping over the kitchen and stepped over the baby gate

"So anything I need to know?" said Hanna

"Um yes we've started feeding Rose baby food so there are spoons bowls and enough jars of baby food for the weekend. She still has a bottle before bed so there are a few made already and we've started putting her to bed at seven fifteen also I've started to read to her before bed so there's some books in her diaper bag." said Mrs. Heartly and Mrs. Marin came back with two waters and set them down in front of

"Thanks." said Mrs. Heartly

"Yes thank you." said Mr. Heartly then he took a sip of water

"Okay so what time are you picking up Rose?" asked Hanna

"About two o'clock we're going to visit my sister in Houston for the week." said Mr. Heartly

"Okay." said Hanna

Half an hour later Mr. and Mrs. Heartly left.

"Okay girls dinner time and Hanna you should feed Rose." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Aria

Aria helped set the table while Hanna put Rose in her high chair, put a bib around Rose's neck and prepared Rose's baby food.

Hanna had just finished cleaning Rose up from dinner and both Aria and Hanna were playing with Rose in Hanna's bedroom when Hanna's phone buzzed she opened the text and read it

 **Caleb:**

 _Hi Hanna I think this is still your number anyways I'm back in town and I would really like to see you._

Hanna read it a few more times not believing that it was really Caleb who had texted her.

"Who is it from?" Aria asked

"It's from my ex-boyfriend, Caleb." said Hanna

"He wants to see me, Aria what do I do I mean we haven't talked for a long time and now out of nowhere he wants to see me." said Hanna as she handed back Rose a block that she had thrown across the room

"I think you should see him and hear what he has to say." said Aria

"That makes sense." said Hanna then she picked up her phone and texted him back

 **Hanna:**

 _Hey Caleb if you want to c me then come to my house eleven o'clock tomorrow morning I'm still living in the same house_

He immediately texted back.

 **Caleb:**

 _Okay c u tomorrow_

"There we go now Rose it's time to get ready for bed." said Hanna standing up then she picked Rose and she began to whine

"Okay um Aria could you get the bath ready while I get Rose ready." said Hanna

"Yeah sure." said Aria

Fifteen minutes later Rose was in the bath splash her hands in the water as Hanna was trying to wash Roses thin hair while Aria was doing the homework that her tutor had given her.

About ten minutes later Hanna took Rose out of the bath and wrapped Rose in a soft towel.

"Okay pyjama time." said Hanna then they walked out of the washroom.

She walked out of the washroom and into her room. Hanna dressed Rose in a fuzzy baby pick onesie the she picked up rose and took out a book from the diaper bag and then she went to Arias room. She knock on the open door and Aria looked up

"Hey Aria could you read this book to Rose while I get her bottle ready." Hanna said

"Uh sure." said Aria

Aria got up and walked over to Hanna and took Rose and the book then Hanna left.

Ten minutes later Hanna came up to Arias room.

"And they rock and rock and rock to sleep. The end." said Aria closing the book **(A/N this is a sentence from the book The Going to Bed Book by Sandra Boynton. I just loved this book when I was younger)**

"I didn't know it took you that long to read a child's book." said Hanna teasing

Aria looked up "ha, ha very funny I read it like five, six times to her it was like my favourite book when I was a kid." said Aria setting it down

"Same here, anyways I have the bottle, do you want to feed her." said Hanna

"Um sorry no I'm actually kind of tired so I'm actually going to finish my homework, get my pyjamas on and go to bed." said Aria handing Rose back to Hanna

"Oh okay um good night." said Hanna

""Good night." said Aria and Hanna left

 **February 11: Saturday**

It was eight o'clock Aria was asleep until she heard Rose having a fit. Aria slowly got out of bed, put her house coat on and went downstairs.

"Morning." said Aria coming into the main area of the main floor

Both Hanna and Mrs. Marin turned towards Aria.

"Oh morning dear." said Mrs. Marin

"Morning." said Hanna

"What's wrong with Rose." said Aria gesturing to still crying Rose

"She is refusing to eat breakfast." said Hanna

"Here can I try to feed her." said Aria

"Yeah I guess." said Hanna then she switched spots

Aria took a spoon full of baby food "Rose here comes the Choo Choo train." said Aria then she was able to get Rose to eat something

"Wow thanks Aria, do you mind feeding her." said Hanna

"No not at all." said Aria

"Aria you're going to be a terrific mother." said Mrs. Marin

"Thanks, what's for breakfast?" said Aria

"French toast and fruit." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Aria

Not long after breakfast was ready Hanna set the table while Aria cleaned up Rose's dishes and cleaned Rose's face and hands.

After breakfast Mrs. Marin cleaned up, Aria took a shower and Hanna got Rose ready.

They had just finished getting ready, Mrs. Marin had just gone to work, Rose was down for a nap and Hanna and Aria were watching tv when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Hanna then she got up and walked to the door and opened it, when she opened it a young boy was standing there

"Caleb?" Hanna questioned

"Hi Hanna." said Caleb

"Hi, um come in." said Hanna stepping out of the way to let him in

He took off his shoes and coat.

"So how have you been?" Caleb asked

"I've been okay." said Hanna as they walked into the main area

When they walked into the main area Aria was watching tv and when she heard them she turned off the tv, got up and walked over to them. Caleb immediately noticed that Aria was pregnant but he didn't say anything.

"Aria this is Caleb, Caleb this is Aria." said Hanna introducing them

"Hi." said Caleb

"Hi." said Aria then she continued "I know you have already noticed that I'm pregnant, I saw how you looked at me." said Aria

"Oh sorry." said Caleb

"Don't worry about it I get stared at all the time I just have one request please don't tell anyone." said Aria

"I promise." said Caleb

Then they heard Rose cry through the baby monitor.

"Who's that crying?" Caleb asked

"That would be our daughter." said Hanna

"What I thought you texted me and said that you got an open adoption." said Caleb

"I did I'll explain in a minute I just need to get her I'll be back." said Hanna then she left

"So Aria do you know if your baby is a girl or a boy?" said Caleb

"It's a girl." said Aria

"Cool." said Caleb

A few minutes later Hanna came back into the main area with Rose in her arms.

"Wow so this is our daughter." said Caleb

"Yeah." said Hanna then she continued as they all sat down on the couch "basically the deal with that I made with her adoptive parents is that I get to see her every Tuesday and Thursday and once a weekend each month she gets to say over here and as it turns out it was this weekend." said Hanna

"That's cool." said Caleb starting to feel bad that he moved to Ravenswood (A/N I don't know if I already said that) then he continued "can I um hold her." said Caleb

"Yeah." said Hanna then she handed Rose over to Caleb

"What's her name?" Caleb asked as a tear of happiness fell down his cheek

"Rose, sorry for not telling you the name I just thought since you seemed like you didn't want anything to do with us I should only tell you when she was born." said Hanna

"That's okay, um I'm kind of hungry could I have something to eat." said Caleb

"Yeah I'll warm up some left over stew from a few nights ago." said Aria

"Sure." said Hanna

"Yeah sounds good." said Caleb

Aria stood up and walked over to the kitchen stepping over the baby gate she then opened the fridge and took out the container of stew.

"So I was thinking that we you and I could spend the day together." said Caleb talking to Hanna

"Sure, except Arias got to go to work and she's going to work overtime and my mom's at work and she's going to work overtime too so I have no one to look after Rose while we're gone." said Hanna

"I can call my brother and ask him to babysit again, he did a pretty good job before." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna

Aria then phoned Mike and shortly after Aria hung up.

"Looks like we have a babysitter." said Aria

"That's great." said Hanna

Shortly after they had lunch and Caleb fed Rose.

After lunch they cleaned up and not long after the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Aria then she went to the door and opened it

When she opened it Mike was standing there.

"Hey." said Mike

"Hi." said Aria stepping out of the way to let him in

"So I had to lie to mom and dad, I said that I was hanging out with some school friends." said Mike taking off his shoes and jacket

"So they're still mad at me." said Aria

"Yes and they probably will always be." said Mike

"Okay anyways thanks for looking after Rose." said Aria as they walked into the main area

"Hey." said Hanna as they walked in and she was holding Rose

"Hey." said Mike

"Um Mike this is Caleb and Caleb this is Arias brother Mike." said Hanna

"Hi." said Mike

"Hey." said Caleb

"Okay, I'm sorry but I have to get going I'll be home around six o'clock." said Aria then she got ready and left

"Okay well I think we should my mom should be home seven and I'm not sure when we'll be home but the nap time is still the same and she's already had lunch but there is baby food and baby milk formula in the diaper bag if she gets hungry also there are books and toys in the diaper bag as well." said Hanna handing Rose over to Mike

Hanna and Caleb got ready then left.

Caleb and Hanna had just arrived at the cafe when they saw Byron and Ella drinking coffee right next to the counter where people ordered things. Hanna tried not looking at them but they saw her

"Hey Hanna." said Ellie

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Montgomery." said Hanna

"Do you know where Mike is?" Byron asked

"Uh sorry no." said Hanna

"Oh okay well we'll track him down then if he's hanging around with Aria he'll be grounded. Let him know that if you see him." said Byron

"Okay will do." said Hanna then they left and sat down on the couch

"Why did you lie to them?" Caleb asked

"Those people were Arias parents and they're forbidding Mike to have any sort of contact like texting or visiting and they also kicked her out and she's now living with me." said Hanna

"That's nuts, you know what I'm going to talk to them right now." said Caleb standing up

"No Caleb don't." said Hanna as she followed him

When he got to the table that Arias parents Caleb didn't look happy at all.

"How could you do that?" Caleb questioned sternly

"Sorry who you are?" said Ella

"I'm Caleb a friend of Hanna's and I've met your daughter Aria and Hanna told me everything." said Caleb sternly

"Caleb I don't think it's any of your business." said Byron trying to stay calm

"Oh hell it is my business. Yeah I may have just moved back to rosewood but let me tell you something when Hanna or one of her friends gets hurt in one way or another then I'll do something about it." said Caleb the he continued "yes Aria may have gotten pregnant at a young age but that's no excuse to kick your daughter out and forbid her brother to see her. That's all I have to say goodbye." said Caleb sternly in a quieter voice before walking away

"Why did you do that?" Hanna asked

"I just hate how people treat others when they've made a mistake, do you want a coffee." said Caleb

"Sure." said Hanna the Caleb got up and walked over to the counter

It was now six forty. At Hanna's house Mike was feeding Rose some food when Aria walked in the front door.

"I'm home." said Aria taking off her shoes and coat

"I'm in the kitchen." Mike shouted

Aria walked into the kitchen and saw Rose in the high chair with her pyjamas on and a bib around her neck and Mike was sitting in the chair feeding her.

"Hey." said Mike turning her way

"Hey, sorry I'm late the library was a little busier than normal." said Aria

"That okay, anyways so I gave Rose a bath, changed her diaper and put her into her pyjamas and she is now eating dinner. I also changed her diaper two other times and fed her a snack at three right before her nap and we also played and had fun." said Mike standing up

"Okay thanks." said Aria

"Great I'll see you soon bye." said Mike

"Bye." said Aria then Mike got his shoes and coat on then left

After he left Aria finished feeding Rose. After she had finished feeding Rose she cleaned Rose up then she put her in the baby bouncer before cleaning up the dishes and heating up left overs.

She had just started eating when Mrs. Marin walked through the door.

"I'm home." Mrs. Marin called as she took off her shoes and coat

"I'm eating dinner." said Aria loudly

Mrs. Marin walked into the main area.

"Hey Aria." said Mrs. Marin

"Hey." said Aria

"Where's Hanna?" Mrs. Marin asked

"She's out with Caleb." said Aria

"Wait Caleb's back." said Mrs. Marin confused

"Yeah he texted Hanna saying that he was back in town and wanting to see Hanna." said Aria

"Oh okay well as long as she's back before nine." said Mrs. Marin

After Aria finished dinner she put her dishes in the sink and took Rose up to bed. Once Aria had put Rose to bed Aria got her pyjamas on and went back downstairs.

"So where was Rose when everyone was out?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Oh um she was here Mike babysat for us." said Aria

"Oh." said Mrs. Marin

Aria then turned on the tv and watched a show.

It was nine thirty when the door opened and Hanna and Caleb walked in. Mrs. Marin walked to the main entrance

"Where the hell were you?" Mrs. Marin asked Hanna sternly

"I think I should go see you tomorrow at eight o'clock, bye." said Caleb then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left

"So where were you?" Mrs. Marin repeated

"I was out with Caleb sorry for not telling you." said Hanna

"This is your warning, if you don't tell me where you've gone again then you will not be allowed to go out again for a while do you understand." said Mrs. Marin

"Yes I understand." said Hanna

"Good, now I'm tired so I'm going to bed please go to bed on time." said Mrs. Marin before going upstairs

Hanna took off her shoes and coat then went into the main area. Aria was watching a decorating show when Hanna walked in.

"Hey." said Hanna

"Hey." said Aria

"Can I talk to you about something." said Hanna

"Yeah sure." said Aria then she turned off the tv and Hanna sat down beside her

"So Caleb and I ran into your parents at the Brew today." said Hanna

"Did you talk to them?" Aria asked

"Yes we did, they said that if they caught Mike hanging around with you that he would be grounded. Then I told Caleb how you got kicked out of your house and how Mike wasn't allowed to see you and that pissed Caleb off so he went back to your parents and basically told them off." said Hanna

"Wow, um okay that was nice I guess of him but that won't help our family's relationship." said Aria

"I know anyways I just wanted to let you know now I'm just going to get my pyjamas on and if you want we can watch a movie." said Hanna

"Yeah okay and Rose is asleep in her crib." said Aria

Hanna just nodded and went upstairs.

When she came downstairs they made popcorn and began to watch a movie. When it was done they went upstairs to bed.

 **February 12: Sunday**

It was eight o'clock Aria had just come down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Aria said loudly

"Okay." said Mrs. Marin loudly

She opened the door and Caleb walked in.

"Hey Aria." said Caleb taking his jacket off

"Hey." said Aria

After Caleb was done talking off his shoes they went into the main area.

"Morning." said Caleb

Hanna turned around from trying to feed Rose

"Morning." said Hanna

"Caleb." said Mrs Marin then she turned to Aria "good morning dear." said Mrs. Marin

"Morning Mrs. Marin." said Aria

"Morning Aria." said Hanna

"Morning." said Aria

"You look annoyed." said Caleb talking to Hanna

"Yeah I am Rose won't eat anything." said Hanna

"Let me try." said Caleb

"Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour, Caleb have you already had breakfast." said Mrs. Marin

"No." said Caleb

"Hmm." said Mrs. Marin

They switched spots.

"I think you might have too much food on the spoon." said Caleb

"How do you know?" Hanna asked

"In some of the foster homes I lived in I had to take care of some babies." said Caleb feeding Rose

"Oh that makes sense." said Hanna

After Caleb was done feeding Rose Hanna cleaned her up and put her in the baby bouncer. While Hanna and Caleb watched tv Aria helped Mrs. Marin set the table for breakfast.

At eight thirty five breakfast was ready. They all served up and sat down and ate their breakfast.

"So what's happening after breakfast?" Caleb asked

"Well we all need to get ready for the day, my mom needs to clean up and I need to get Rose ready for the day too and pack her things up." said Hanna

"I can get Rose ready while you guys get ready." said Caleb

"Okay thanks." said Hanna

After breakfast Aria went upstairs to take a shower and Hanna also took a shower while Mrs. Marin started to clean up. Caleb was about to go upstairs with Rose when Mrs. Marin stopped him,

"Caleb can I talk to you for a minute." said Mrs. Marin

"Yeah." said Caleb coming back to where she was standing

"Why did you come back?" Mrs. Marin asked

"I moved back three days ago and I want to get back with Hanna and I finally realized last night that made a mistake by moving to Ravenswood and I don't want to miss out on the rest of my daughter's life, I'm here to stay." said Caleb

"Well I hope you keep your word you've broke my daughters heart once and if you do that one more time you will never be allowed to step foot in this house again do you understand." Mrs. Marin said sternly

"Yes ma'am I understand." said Caleb

"Good now you better get Rose ready." said Mrs. Marin then she went back to cleaning up and Caleb went upstairs

Caleb was changing Roses diaper when Hanna came in with a towel wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her head and Caleb looked up from changing the diaper

"You're still changing her diaper." said Hanna

"No actually I just started, you're mom wanted to talk to me." said Caleb

"About what?" Hanna questioned opening her closet

"About you, about us, about Rose. She told me that if I ever moved away again and broke your heart that I would never be allowed to see you again." said Caleb as he continued to change Rose's diaper

"So why did you go away I never got a straight answer." said Hanna

"I went away because I was scared. When you told me that I got you pregnant I got scared, I was going to be a teen dad so I ran off but I'm back now for good." said Caleb taking some clothing out of Rose's bag

"So what changed your mind?" Hanna asked, she now had her clothing

"When I met Rose I realized that I had made a mistake. I mean I missed her birth, I missed your first appointment, I missed the day when you found out the gender and I wasn't there's for you through it and I don't want to miss anymore, I'm sorry can we start over." said Caleb

"Yes we can start over again." said Hanna walking over to where Caleb was they then kissed on the lips for a moment then Hanna left to finish getting ready and Caleb finished up with Rose

When he was done getting Rose ready it was about nine thirty, he picked her up and went downstairs.

When he got downstairs he saw Aria sitting on the couch with her laptop.

"Hey Aria." said Caleb and Aria turned around

"Oh hey Caleb." said Aria shutting the lid to her computer and putting it down on the coffee table

"What were you looking at?" Caleb asked

"Baby furniture, so you've taken to fatherhood fairly well." said Aria

"Yeah I've taken care of some kids living in the foster homes that I've lived in I probably started taking care of kids when I was thirteen maybe fourteen." said Caleb sitting down beside Aria

A few minutes later Hanna came downstairs. When she came into the main area she saw Aria and Caleb on the ground playing with Rose.

"Hey guys." said Hanna they both looked up

"Hey." said Aria

"Can I join?" Hanna asked

"Yeah of course." said Aria

They were playing with Rose when Mrs. Marin came downstairs.

"Who was on the phone?" Aria asked

"My work someone got sick and now they want me to cover for them so um going to go." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay see you later." said Hanna the. Mrs. Marin got ready and left

They played with Rose until eleven o'clock then Caleb took Rose upstairs for a nap.

"So have you started looking at baby furniture?" Hanna asked as they started to pack up some of Rose's things that were on the main floor

"Yeah I found this chestnut brown wood change table it has two shelves and on the right side it has three drawers and I found this chestnut wood crib that has a long drawer underneath." said Aria

Hanna was about to speak when Caleb came downstairs.

"She's asleep." said Caleb

"Cool now can you help us take down these baby gates." said Hanna

"Sure." said Caleb

After they had packed away some things they made grilled cheese for lunch.

They were watching tv when Rose began to cry.

"I'll get her." said Caleb then he got up and went upstairs

"Well he seems to be trying to be a good dad." said Aria

"Yeah he said that he feels bad that he missed a lot of things and he doesn't want to miss anymore." said Hanna

"Oh." said Aria and Caleb came back downstairs

They were watching tv when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Aria

Then she went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Mrs. and Mr. Heartly.

"Mrs. and Mr. Heartly come in." said Aria stepping out of the way

They walked in.

"Hanna they're here." Aria called

"Coming." said Hanna

A few minutes later Caleb and Hanna with Rose in Hanna's arms.

"Hey Mrs. and Mr. Heartly." said Hanna

"Hello Hanna." said Mrs. Heartly

"Who is this?" Caleb asked

"Oh Caleb this is Mrs. and Mr. Heartly Rose's adoptive parents and Mrs. and Mr. Heartly this is Caleb my boyfriend and Rose's biological father." said Hanna

"hi." said Mr. Heartly shaking hands with Caleb

"Hey." said Caleb shaking hands with Mr. Heartly

"Hello." said Mrs. Heartly shaking hands with Caleb

"Hi." said Caleb shaking hands with Mrs. Heartly

"Okay well we better get going." said Mr. Heartly taking Rose from Hanna

"Okay bye." said Hanna

"Bye." said Mrs. Heartly then they picked up the bags and left

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant  
Chapter 7: Moving  
Disclaimer: I don't own PLL  
Authors Note: Aria is just over a couple weeks from her due date. Because of Caleb standing up to Arias parents Mike is allowed to see Aria once every other week but Aria and her parents haven't talked since she moved out. No one else &knows that Aria is pregnant. Spencer told her parents that Aria needs a place to stay but didn't give a reason. Toby knows about Aria and Ezra Melissa has moved to London. Aria left work about a month ago.**

 **May 19: Friday (2 days before moving)**

it was about seven o'clock on Friday after school. The four girls were up in Arias room.

"Okay now let's make a list of stuff we need for packing, stuff that we're packing and moving, stuff that your putting in suitcases and stuff that we need to buy for the barn. So what should we start with?" said Spencer opening her notebook

"Okay let's start with packing materials." said Aria and Spencer wrote at the top of the page 'Materials needed for moving'

"We'll need boxes, bubble wrap, packing paper, packing tape a sharpie." said Emily and Spencer wrote it all down

"Okay now let's do what we need to buy for the barn." said Hanna and Spencer flipped it over and wrote things to buy for the barn'

"Okay so I think the only things you need is toilet paper, Kleenex and paper towel. You're eating meals inside the main house right and doing laundry and such as well right?" said Spencer

"Yes Spencer." said Aria

Spencer wrote it down

"Okay so we're going to have the small carry on suitcase packed for baby when it comes, the medium suitcase for me as the hospital bag and my big suitcase for the weeks left and everything else will be packed in boxes and moved to the barn." said Aria and Spencer flipped the page over and wrote 'things to move

"Okay so now we'll have clothing, bedding, towels, pictures, books, lamp, clock, baby clothing, baby bedding, change table things, feeding things, bath things, crib, change table and other things to pack and move." said Emily and Spencer wrote it down

After that they talked, hung out, made a schedule for the next day and watched a movie. Once the movie was done Spencer and Emily left and Hanna and Aria went to bed.  
 **  
May 20: Saturday (1 day before moving, packing day)**

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Aria woke up to her phone alarm. Both Hanna and Aria had set their alarms because Spencer and Emily would be coming over at nine with the packing materials and to help pack.

Aria slowly got out of bed, put her house coat and slippers on then went downstairs.

When she got downstairs Mrs. Marin was cooking breakfast.

"Morning." said Aria coming into the kitchen

"Oh morning dear." said Mrs. Marin

"Where's Hanna?" Aria asked

"She's in the washroom, so you're packing up today right?" said Mrs. Marin

"Yeah Emily and Spencer are coming over at nine to help pack then tomorrow we're actually moving the boxes." said Aria

"Okay." said Mrs. Marin then Hanna came out of the washroom and went into the kitchen

"Morning." said Hanna

"Oh morning Han." said Aria

"Okay we should probably start the laundry." said Hanna

"Okay I'll gather the things up and bring them down." said Aria

"I can do it if you want." said Hanna

"No it's okay." said Aria

""Okay just call if you need anything." said Hanna then Aria left

Ten minutes later Aria came downstairs with her laundry hamper which had her bedding, towels and dirty clothing.

"Aria after you put in the first load of laundry it'll be time for breakfast." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Aria then she went into the laundry room

After Aria put a load of laundry in they served up some breakfast and sat down to eat.

Half an hour later at about seven fifty they were done eating breakfast. Mrs. Marin cleaned up while Aria took a shower in the main upstairs bathroom and Hanna took a shower her mom's washroom.

After they were ready Aria put the washed laundry in the dryer and the next load in the washer while Hanna made her bed and Mrs. Marin got ready.

Everyone had just finished what they needed to do when the doorbell rang. Aria went to open it and standing there was Emily and Spencer with packing materials

"Hey." said Spencer coming in with a plenty of boxes

"Hey." said Aria and Hanna came to the door

"Hey guys." said Hanna

"Hey." said Emily in with more boxes and other packing materials

They had started collecting boxes about a week or two before.

"So laundry is still going but we can get started on other things." said Aria

"Okay." said Spencer then they went upstairs.

"So what should we start with?" Spencer asked

"How about clothing." Aria suggested

"Okay but first have you packed your hospital bags and the bag that you'll have here." said Emily

"No." said Aria

"Okay well I think you should do that first." said Spencer

"Okay and could someone deal with my laundry." said Aria

"Yeah I'll do it." said Emily then she left the room and Aria began to pack

She took out all the shopping bags that she had from shopping for the baby out of the closet and took out the suitcases.

They were packing the diaper bag when the girls heard Emily in the hall.

"Ow dam it." Emily said loudly then she came into the bedroom with a basket

"What happened?" Aria asked

"I banged my foot of the crib." said Emily

"Ouch, you alright?" said Hanna

"Yeah I'm fine, here's the laundry I put the other load in the dryer." said Emily

"Okay well Emily and I will start putting these boxes together while you guys continue to pack Arias suitcases." said Spencer

"Okay." said Aria

After the suitcases were packed and the boxes were put together they began to empty out the clothing in her dresser and closet.

"You have a lot of clothing Aria." said Emily folding an item of clothing that was hanging up

"Yeah well she has the clothing that she wore before she got pregnant and the clothing that she's wore during her pregnancy." said Hanna

"Anyways let's keep going." said Spencer

They continued to pack the clothing and when all the clothing were in three boxes they closed the boxes, taped it up and Aria wrote _'clothing'_ on each box. After that Emily, Spencer and Hanna took a box out into the hallway and put the boxes against the wall.

"I'm a little tired." said Aria

"Okay well let's go down and watch a movie then we'll continue packing." said Spencer

They all agreed on that idea so they went downstairs.

"What's up girls." said Mrs. Marin

"We're taking a break from packing so we're going to watch a movie then continue packing." said Spencer

"Okay." said Mrs. Marin

Aria sat on the right side of the couch, Spencer sat on the left side of the couch, Emily sat in an arm chair next to Aria and Hanna sat in the arm chair next to Spencer. They found a movie on Netflix.

They had just finished the movie when Spencer looked over and saw Aria asleep.

"Guys she's asleep." said Spencer in a whispered

"Okay well we should let her sleep and continue packing." said Hanna whispering

Then Spencer put a blanket over Aria and they went upstairs.

When they got upstairs Spencer and Emily packed Arias bedding while Hanna organized the baby things.

They were packing the baby bedding when Aria came into the bedroom.

"Hey." said Aria

All three girls looked up from what they were doing.

"Oh hey." said Spencer

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Aria asked

"You can write baby clothing on this box." said Spencer

"Okay." said Aria picking up the pen from the side table

After a couple more boxes were packed they went down for lunch. After lunch they went back upstairs and finished packing.

At three o'clock they were finally done packing and had put the bedding that was on the bed when Aria had first arrived and earlier in the day they had gotten out an extra set of towels. Spencer and Emily had left about half an hour earlier for sports.

"Wow that's a lot of things." said Aria

"Yeah well you've lived here for almost nine months." said Hanna

"I'm going to miss living with you, but I'm happy to be living with Spencer." said Aria

"Yeah me too, but you get to live here until your baby girl arrives." said Hanna

"Yeah anyways I'm kind of tired so I'm going to take a nap." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna then Aria went into her bedroom and shut the door and Hanna went downstairs

She had just gotten downstairs when Mrs. Marin walked into the house with grocery bags and two bags that weren't from the grocery store.

"Hey mom." said Hanna

"Hi darling, where's Aria ." said Mrs. Marin taking off her shoes

"She's taking a nap, what's in the bags." said Hanna as they walked into the kitchen

"Well I got a baby gift, a card and I got a few things for Aria to do in the hospital." said Mrs. Marin

"Cool." said Hanna

"Why don't you pack your bags for the hospital, wrap the gift card pack this bag of things." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Hanna then she took the bags and left

It was five o'clock when Aria came downstairs and Mrs. Marin was finishing cooking dinner while Hanna set the table.

"Hey guys." said Aria

"Oh hey dinners almost ready." said Mrs. Marin

"Good cause I'm starving." said Aria

Half an hour later they were sitting down and eating dinner.

"So tomorrow Toby and the Hastings will find out. You ready?" said Hanna

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Aria

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Mom I already told you. At ten o'clock Caleb, Mike, Toby, Spencer and Emily will arrive then we'll load everything into the cars. Then when we get to Spencer's we'll unload everything into the barn and unpack." said Hanna

"Okay well I need to cover a shift tomorrow so I will be out of the house from nine to five." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna

After dinner Aria went to bed since she was tired and Hanna did her homework since she didn't have time earlier in the day or Friday night.

 **May 21: Sunday (moving day)**

It was eight thirty Aria had just woken up. She got up and went downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw Hanna eating breakfast.

"Morning." said Aria

Hamm turned around "oh morning Aria, how was your sleep." said Hanna

"I finally had a full night sleep." said Aria

"That's good, you need to make your own breakfast turns out my mom needed to leave earlier then she said." said Hanna

"Okay." said Aria

Then she went into the kitchen and made herself some oatmeal.

After they were done breakfast they cleaned up and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

Aria was making her bed and Hanna was finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Hanna then she went downstairs

When she opened the door Spencer, Emily and Caleb were standing there.

"Hey." said Caleb as they all came in and Caleb and Hanna kissed

"Hey." said Hanna as Caleb took off and Aria came downstairs

"hey guys." said Aria

"Oh hey Aria." said Spencer

"Hey." said Emily

"Hi." said Caleb

They then all went into the main area.

Not long after the doorbell rang and Hanna went to go open it.

A few minutes later Hanna came back with Mike and Toby.

"Hey guys." said Toby

"Hey." said Spencer standing up they then kissed

"So Aria why are you moving to Spencer's?" Toby asked

Aria took a deep breath "Emily, Hanna can you help me up." said Aria

Without speaking Hanna and Emily stood up and they helped Aria stand up. When Aria stood up she put her hands on her stomach and Toby's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant." said Toby

"Yeah I'm going to have a girl and she's due on June six." said Aria

"Wow um so why are you staying here if you don't mind me asking." said Toby

"My parents kicked me out so I then phoned Hanna and told her to come over and so when she did I told her I was pregnant and that I needed a place to stay so she texted her mom who obviously said yes but I had to move out once the baby was born and that's why I'm moving into Spencer's barn." said Aria

"I'm guessing that Ezra is the father." said Toby

"Yes. He left me the moment I told him. Now that's all that I'm going to say, can we please get packing." said Aria

"Okay under stable, what's the plan?" said Toby

"Well all the boxes are packed. So what we were thinking is that we would use Toby's truck to load all of the baby furniture into and then load the other things into Hanna's and my car. We'll have the boys move the heavier things and we'll carry down the lighter things and Aria you'll make sure we don't bump into anything or something like that. After that it will probably be lunch time so we'll have lunch and then go to the barn and unpack." said Spencer

"Sounds good." said Mike

And they all agreed on that plan.

"Great." said Spencer

"I'm going to back my truck into the driveway." said Toby then he left

"Okay Mike and Caleb can you carry the crib or change table down, they're upstairs in the hallway along with all the other boxes and Aria go to the front and make sure they don't bump into anything." said Spencer

"Okay." said Caleb

"Okay." said Aria then the three of them left and Toby had just come in when the two boys had gone upstairs and Hanna, Spencer and Emily soon joined them

"Okay the trunk in open and ready." said Toby

"Great." said Spencer

"I'm going to open the trunk of my car." said Hanna then she got her keys and left

"And I'll first weight till the boys come down then go up." said Emily seeing them starting to come down the stairs with the crib.

They packed the crib, the change table and a small plastic drawer unit for the babies clothing, baby swing and other heavy things.

By twelve thirty they had packed all of the things in the cars and it was now time for lunch.

"Who wants to order in pizza?" Emily asked

"Sure." said Aria

They all agreed on pizza so Emily called the pizza place.

At about one fifteen the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Spencer then she took the money and went to the front door

A few minutes later she came back with a box of pizza.

"Looks good." said Mike as they opened the box

"Yeah it does." said Aria as they served up

After lunch they cleaned up then got into the cars and drove to Spencer's house.

When they got to Spencer's they parked the cars on the side of the road and got out.

"Looks like your parents are home." said Caleb gesturing to the cars parked in the drive way

"Yeah, I'll ask them to move them so Toby can back his truck into the drive way." said Spencer then she left and they waited

After they had moved the cars Toby backed up the truck into the driveway.

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were in the kitchen when Caleb and Toby carried in the crib.

"Did Melissa order a new crib?" Mrs. Hastings asked

Mr. Hastings shrugged.

Spencer was came into the house carry carrying a box over baby bedding and she was about to pace her parents when they stopped her.

"Did Melissa order a new crib?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Um..." Spencer was interrupted by Aria coming in with her laundry basket but it covered her stomach

"Hello Mrs. and mar Hastings." said Aria

"Hello Aria." said Mr. Hastings

"Aria what the heck do you think you're doing." said Spencer

"I think I'm helping." said Aria

"Well you shouldn't be carrying anything." said Spencer setting the box down

"Spencer just because I'm getting close to my due date doesn't mean I can't help." said Aria then she left before Spencer could say anything more

"What was that about?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I didn't tell you the whole truth she did get kicked out of her house and lived with Hanna until now but the reason why is because Aria got pregnant and now she's having a baby in a few weeks." said Spencer

"What." said both Mr. and Mrs. Hastings at the same time

"I'm sorry for not telling you Aria asked me not too. Don't be mad at her." said Spencer

"Spencer we're not mad just a little surprised." said Mr. Hastings

"Okay well I should get this to the barn." said Spencer then she picked up the box as left then Emily came in with another box

A few minutes later the boxes were unloaded and in the barn.

"I am so happy you're parents aren't mad at me." said Aria as she started putting her clothing away

Caleb and Toby were putting the together, Mike was putting the baby things that needed to go in the kitchen away, Spencer changed the sheets, Hanna put the things that needed to go in the washroom away and Emily put the baby clothing away.

Half an hour later they were done unpacking.

"Well I'm tired." said Aria

"Me too." said Hanna

then they all went home.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 8: Hospital Time**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: I don't know if I mentioned this before but Mrs. Marin knows that Ezra is the father.**

 **May 27: Saturday**

It was two in the morning on May twenty seventh. Aria was asleep until she woke up to pain in her lower stomach and so she sat up

"Ow." Aria whispered then she realized what might be in labour "Hanna, Mrs. Marin." Aria shouted she waited a minute "Mrs. Marin, Hanna come quickly." she shouted again

A few minutes later Hanna and Mrs. Marin came rushing in and turned on the big light

"Aria are you okay?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Guys I think the baby is coming, ow." said Aria

"Okay the bags are downstairs, Hanna let's go get dressed, Aria are you going to get dressed?" said Mrs. Marin and Hanna got Arias big suitcase then left the room to get dressed

"No, I'll meet you guy's downstairs." said Aria

"Okay." said Mrs. Marin then she left

Aria got up and got her phone then she left her room turning out the light the she headed downstairs.

About ten minutes later they loaded the car and got in then left.

About half an hour later at two forty five they arrived at the hospital. They parked, got their bags out of the car then headed inside.

When they got inside Mrs. Marin went up to the front desk while Hanna and Aria took a seat.

After she had checked in Mrs. Marin sat down. Twenty minutes later the nurse came out with a wheelchair.

"Aria Montgomery." said the nurse and Aria stood up

The nurse brought the wheel chair over and Aria took a seat in it.

"If you guts could please wait here I'll come back and get you." said the nurse then she left

About fifteen minutes later at around three twenty five the nurse came back.

"She's ready if you guys could come with me I'll show you her room." said the nurse

Both of them got up and go the bags then followed the nurse down a hallway and they stopped at the end then they nurse opened the door.

"She's in here." said the nurse then she left

Mrs. Marin and Hanna walked into the room and when they came around the corner they saw Aria. Aria was now in a hospital gown, she had an IV in and a clip thing on her left pointer finger, she was sitting up in bed and her pyjamas were folded nicely at the end of her bed.

"Hey." said Hanna as the put the bags down at the end of the bed

"Hey." said Aria yawning

"So are you excited to have your baby?" Mrs. Marin asked

"Yeah, do you think I should text Ezra and tell him that the baby is on its way?" said Aria

"Yeah I think you should but I doubt he'll text back." said Hanna

Aria picked up her phone from the side table and pulled up his number.

 **Aria:**

 _Hey Ezra I just wanted to let you know that the baby is on her way_

She then sent it.

"Could you put my pyjamas into the suitcase for me please." said Aria

"Yeah." said Hanna then she opened up Arias suitcase and put Arias pyjamas in it

"So I have something for you." said Hanna

"Really?" Aria questioned

"Yeah." said Hanna then she opened her backpack and took out the bag of things that Mrs. Marin had gotten her

Hanna then handed it to Aria and Aria opened it, she took out a book, a book mark, a Sudoku booklet, a crossword puzzle booklet, a pack of five pencils, a pencil sharpener and a movie.

"Wow thanks guys." said Aria

"You're welcome now I've got something for you as well." said Mrs. Marin

"Really?" said Aria

"Yeah." said Mrs. Marin then she opened up her medium sized purse and took out another bag and handed it to Aria

Aria opened the bag and took out a gift which was wrapped. She opened it and it was a small photo album kit then she took out the other wrapped gift and opened it and it was a quilted blanket and a teddy bear for the baby.

"Thank you so much." said Aria

"You're welcome." said Mrs. Marin

"Wait I only saw the album thing and the teddy bear." said Hanna

"I made the blanket." said Mrs. Marin

"Oh my gosh you made this it's amazing, thank you for the gifts." said Aria

"You're welcome." said Mrs. Marin

"So do you know what you're going to name her?" Hanna asked

"Yes I do but I won't reveal it until she's here." said Aria

"Okay." said Hanna

"Hey guys I'm going to just go to the washroom I'll be back." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Hanna

"Okay." said Aria then she left

"Hanna I'm scared." said Aria

Hanna took a seat on the side of the bed "Aria there's no ready for you to be you're going to have a baby it's going to be amazing, yes its going to hurt but when they hand you the baby to you you're probably the happiest person on earth." said Hanna

"You'll be here the whole time, right." said Aria

"Yes of course." said Hanna

About ten minutes later Mrs. Marin came back.

"It's four fifteen, Hanna do you want to phone Mike." said Mrs. Marin

They had made a deal which was if Aria went into labor before five in the morning Hanna would call Mike after Aria was settled in the room and they would phone their friends at six in the morning.

"Yeah sure." said Hanna then she left the room

Hanna dialled Mike's number. A few rings later Mike picked up

"Hello." said Mike sounding tired

"Hi Mike its Hanna." said Hanna

"Hi Hanna why are you waking me up so early in the morning." Mike said before yawning

"Aria's baby has decided to come yearly, we're at the hospital." said Hanna

"What!" Mike loud enough to wake up the house and he was now fully awake

"Yeah we're now at the hospital." said Hanna

"Okay I'll be right over." said Mike then he hung up

Hanna hung up then went back into the room.

"So is Mike coming?" Aria asked once Hanna was back in the room

"Yes he's on his way." said Hanna

"Good, um guys I would like to try to get some sleep so if you could please leave." said Aria

"Yeah sure." said Hanna

Mrs. Marin took out a book from her purse. Since the blinds were already closed they left and closed the curtain that was by the corner before you came into the main part of the room. **(Sorry if this doesn't make sense)** After that they left the room leaving the door open a crack

Mrs. Marin and Hanna took a seat in the waiting room. Hanna put her sweatshirt hood up and she instantly fell asleep and Mrs. Marin began to read her book.

At five thirty Mike came in the door and Hanna woke up.

"Hey." said Mike

"Hey." said Hanna

"Hi." said Mrs. Marin

"I thought you were staying overnight." seeing his backpack, a present and some drinks in a tray

"I am I have everything in my backpack, anyways I've brought drinks for you guys." said Mike setting the gift down

Mike handed a coffee to Hanna and Mrs. Marin

"So why are you guys out here and not in her room?" Mike said

"Aria wanted to sleep so we left." said Hanna

"Oh can we see if she's awake." said Mike

Hanna was about to speak when her phone buzzed. Hanna took it out and looked at it.

"It's from Aria and it says that she's awake." said Hanna

"Well I guess that answers my question." said Mike

They got their things and they went to the room.

The opened the door and walked inside.

"Hi." said Mike when they were on the other side of the curtain

"Hi Mike." said Aria then they hugged

"So when did you go into labor?" Mike asked

"Two in the morning." said Aria

"Wow, here's some water" said Mike setting the gift on a table and handing her the water bottle

"Thanks, ow." said Aria

A few minutes later at five fifty five the doctor and a nurse came in.

"Hi Aria." said dr Kerlen

"Hi." said Aria sitting up straighter

"Um I'm going to check on Aria so if you guys could leave that would be great." said dr Kerlen

"Okay we'll, phone our friends and come back when we're allowed to." said Hanna then they left

When the three of them got into the waiting room Mike and Hanna took out their phones and began to phone their friends.

At six thirty Toby and Caleb came through the doors each with a gift.

"Hey guys." said Toby

They all said their hellos

"So how is she?" Caleb asked

"She's good the doctors just checking on her." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay." said Caleb

"So I talked to Spencer and Emily and they're going to car pool." said Toby

"Okay." said Hanna then they all took a seat

Not long after the nurse came out.

"You guys can come back in." said the nurse

They all got up and walked into the room.

"You have some visitors." said Mrs. Marin coming into the main area

"Who?" Aria asked then Toby and Caleb came in

"Oh hey guys." said Aria

"Hey." said Caleb setting down the gift next to Mikes

"Hi." said Toby setting the gift down

"So what did the doctor say?" Hanna asked

"They said that both I and the baby are okay and I haven't progressed anymore since I got here." said Aria

"Oh and how close are the contractions." said Toby

"Um they're all over the place." said Aria

Just then Hanna got a text from Spencer. She opened it up and read it.

 **Spencer:**

 _We're here and in the waiting room except we don't know which room you're in._

"What does it say?" Aria asked before taking a sip of water

"It's from Spencer. Emily and her are in the waiting room, so I'm just going to go get them." said Hanna then she left

A few minutes later Hanna returned with Emily and Spencer. They each had a present and Spencer was carrying some food.

They all said their hellos.

"Okay we brought breakfast for Hanna, Aria, Mike and Mrs. Marin. I didn't pick anything up for Caleb and Toby because they already ate and so did we." said Spencer

"Cool I'm hungry what did you get us." said Aria

"I got you a yogurt parfait and a fruit cup." said Spencer handing her the yogurt, fruit cup, a plastic spoon, a plastic folk and a napkin "and I got Mrs. Marin, Hanna and Mike breakfast sandwiches." said Spencer handing them out

"Thanks." said Aria as Emily and Spencer put the presents down beside the others

"So do you guys want to watch a movie?" Aria asked

They all agreed to watch a movie so Emily got one of the many movies that Hanna had brought which was 'the Incredibles' and put it into the DVD player. Then everyone found a place to sit.

At around eight forty the movie was over and just in time to because the doctor and a nurse came in.

"We're going to check on Aria so if you guys could please leave that would be great." said dr Kerlen

Everyone got up and left the room.

"I can't believe she's having a baby, she's too young." said Emily

"I know but she is and we need to support her and I can't wait to see the baby." said Spencer

"Me too I can't wait to see my niece." said Mike

"Well you guys need to be patient, Spencer are your parents coming?" Mrs Marin asked

"Uh no not until tomorrow when we pick up Aria and the baby, Aria already knows that." said Spencer

At nine ten the nurse and Doctor came out.

"You guys can con in now." said the nurse

They all got up and went into the room.

"How are you doing?" Emily asked

"I'm fine, ouch, anyways I've progressed I'm at a three and everything's fine." said Aria

"It's a little dark in here, do you mind if I open the blinds." said Spencer

"No not at all." said Aria then Spencer went over to the window and opened the blinds

"So what do you guys want to do?" Toby asked

"I have Uno, if anyone wants to play." said Mike

Everyone agreed on that idea.

They played Uno for a bit, then played hang man a few times using the white board and talked until eleven o'clock when only the nurse came in.

"Okay I'm going to check on Aria so if everyone would exit the room." said the nurse

Everyone left the room.

At eleven thirty the nurse came out.

"Okay so Arias going to have some quiet time for about an hour and a half until I check on her again so no going in until then." said the nurse then she left

"Okay I'm hungry, I'm going to get something from the cafeteria does anyone want anything?" said Mrs. Marin

"I'll have a bag of salt and vinegar chips." said Spencer

"Me too." said Hanna

"I'll have a yogurt parfait." said Emily

"Just a granola bar." said Caleb

"I'll have a fruit cup." said Toby

"I'll have a bag of regular chips." said Mike

"Okay I'll need help carrying everything, who wants to come with me." said Mrs. Marin

"I will." said Mike then they left

About thirty five minutes later at eleven fifty Mike and Mrs. Marin came back.

"We brought food." said Mike then they handed the snacks out

At twelve thirty the nurse came up to they and they were eating lunch.

"I'm going to check on Aria and I'll be back." said the nurse then she left

At twelve forty the nurse came back out.

"You guys can go in." said the nurse then she left

They throughout the garbage that they had then went into the room.

When they got into the room Aria was watching another movie that they had brought.

"Hey." said Emily

"Oh hey guys, ow." said Aria pausing the movie

"Are you still allowed to eat, because we brought you lunch." said Caleb

"Yeah I'm still allowed to eat." said Aria

Caleb then handed Aria a sandwich, a fruit cup, soup, a juice box, a plastic folk, a plastic spoon and a napkin.

"So um where are you at?" Spencer asked

"I'm at a five and everything is okay." said Aria

"That's good." said Hanna

"I just started to watch twilight do you guys want to watch with me." said Aria

They all agreed so they found a seat and sat down.

At three o'clock the movie was already over but the group was talking and hanging out when the doctor and a nurse came in.

"We're going to give Aria her epidural now so if everyone could leave that would be great." said the doctor

Everyone got up and left.

"So I'm going to go get us drinks now would anyone like anything?" said Hanna

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake." said Emily

"Me too." said Spencer

"I'll have a coffee." said Mrs. Marin

"I'll have a tea." said Toby

"Just a water." said Mike

"Nothing for me." said Toby

"Okay I'll be back in a minute." said Hanna then she left

At three forty Hanna had just handed out the drinks when the nurse and doctor came out.

"You guys can go back in." said the nurse then she left

Everyone went into the room.

"Hey." said Toby

"Oh hi guys." said Aria

"So what's up?" Hanna asked

"Well I'm at a seven and a half and everything is okay they said that I'll be ready to have the baby probably at around six o'clock and sadly I can't eat until the baby is born." said Aria

"Geese that's only in a few hours." said Emily

"I know and I can't wait I've been doing this for like thirteen hours." said Aria

"Okay well what do you guys want to do?" Spencer asked

"We could play another round of Uno." said Toby

They all agreed on that idea.

At five thirty they were still playing Uno when the doctor and a nurse came in.

"Let's see if the baby is ready to come out, I would like everyone else to leave." said the doctor then everyone left

At six o'clock the nurse came out "Aria would like Mike, Hanna and Mrs. Marin in the room with her." said the nurse

All three of them stood up and followed the nurse to the room.

An hour later they were still waiting and Emily was pacing.

"Why are you pacing?" Spencer asked

"I'm worried about Aria she's so small. What if something happens to her or the baby." said Emily

"Emily both of them will be fine." said Toby

"Yeah she's strong mentally and physically she'll be fine." said Caleb

At eight o'clock Spencer and Emily were now both pacing when Mike, the doctor and the nurse came out. Mike came up to them and Spencer and Emily stopped pacing and Toby and Caleb stood up.

"The baby is here." said Mike

"Oh my gosh really." said Spencer

"Yeah." said Mike

"Are they okay?" asked Emily

"They're both fine, come see the baby." said Mike

They all followed Mike into the room.

When they got into the room they saw that Aria was now in her own pyjamas, she was disconnected from the machines, her hair was in a messy bun and she was holding a baby wrapped in a pink hospital blanket.

"Hey guys." said Caleb

"Hey." said Hanna

"So tell us about her, what's her name." said Emily

"Yeah I want to know my nieces name." said Mike

"Okay her name is Juliette Elizabeth Diane Montgomery. She was born Saturday May twenty seventh at seven fifteen pm. She weighs five point seven pounds and she's nineteen inches." said Aria **(A/N I think that's what babies are measured in)**

"She's so tiny." said Spencer

"Can we hold her?" Toby asked

"Sure." said Aria then she handed the Juliette over to Toby

They paced the baby around.

"So who cut the cord?" asked Emily handing Juliette back to Aria

"I did." said Mike

"Cool." said Caleb

"Hey guys can I open the gifts now." said Aria

"Yeah whatever you want." said Mrs. Marin

Aria handed the baby over to Mike then Mrs. Marin handed a gift over to Aria it was from Mike.

She took out a teddy bear, a baby outfit and a box which held a necklace with the word family on it, Mike put it on Aria then she opened the next gift which was from Emily. Aria took out a blanket and a pair of pyjamas. After that she opened Toby's which was a toy for the car seat and car seat cover. Last but not least she opened Caleb's which was a few outfits.

"Thanks guys." said Aria

"You're welcome, we should get going." said Caleb

"Yeah we should too." said Spencer

After they their goodbyes the four other then left.

Just after they left the nurse came in.

"Are you all staying overnight?" she asked

"Uh yes." said Mike

"Would you guys like cots." said the nurse

"Yes two please and an extra set of sheets." said Mrs. Marin

"Okay I'll be back and here's a bottle." said the nurse handing the bottle to Aria then she left

"Okay I'm going to get ready for bed." said Hanna then she opened her suitcase and she took out a pair of pyjamas and her bathroom kit then went into the washroom and Aria fed Juliette.

At ten thirty they turned out the lights.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant  
Chapter 9: Going Home  
Disclaimer: I don't own PLL  
Authors Note: I'm not exactly sure when people are allowed to take their babies home so sorry if it's wrong**

 **May 29: Monday**

It was seven in the morning. They had all just woken by Juliette crying.

"Okay darling come here." said Aria sitting up and picking her up

"Morning everyone." said Hanna sitting up in bed

"Morning." said Mike coming out of the washroom

"Where's my mom?" Hanna asked noticing that she wasn't on the bench

"She went to get the car seat." said Mike

"Oh." said Hanna

"So what time did Spencer say they were coming?" Aria asked

"They're coming at eleven." said Hanna getting out of bed and heading to the washroom

"Mike could you hold her I'm just going to get her a clean diaper and clean set of clothing." said Aria

"Yeah, sure." said Mike the she handed Juliette to Mike

Aria got up and got the diaper bag then set up the things she would need to change a diaper.

Aria had just finished changing the diaper when Mrs. Marin came back.

"Oh hey." said Mrs. Marin

"Hey." They all said

Hanna was playing on her phone and Mike was reading.

"Aria do you want me to watch her while you get ready." said Mrs. Marin

"Sure, thanks." said Aria then she finished dressing the baby, handed Juliette to Mrs. Marin and got her clothing then went into the washroom.

When she got out of the washroom Juliette was back in her crib and Mike, Mrs. Marin and Hanna were eating some breakfast.

"There's breakfast for you on the side table." said Hanna

"Oh okay." said Aria getting back into bed and she got the tray.

For breakfast there was eggs, french toast and a fruit cup.

"So there's a bottle on the side table." said Hanna

"Okay." said Aria taking a bite of her eggs

After they finished their breakfast Mike and Mrs. Marin packed up while Aria fed Juliette and Hanna got ready.

"So why didn't Mrs. and Mr. Hastings come to see the baby yet." said Mrs. Marin

"Apparently they want to wait until they picked us up." said Aria

"Oh." said Mrs. Marin

Then Hanna came out.

At eleven o'clock there was a knock on the door of the room Mike got up from his bed and opened the door and when he did so Spencer, Mr. Hastings and Mrs. Hastings were standing there

"Hey guys come in." said Mike

"Hi." said Spencer coming into the room

Aria looked up from trying to calm down Juliette.

"Oh hey guys." said Aria

"Where's Hanna and Mrs. Marin?" Spencer asked

"They're putting their bags in the car." said Aria and Juliette had stopped crying

"Can we hold her?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Sure." said Aria the she handed the baby over to Mrs. Hastings

Mr. Hastings was holding the baby when Hanna and Mrs. Marin came in.

"Oh hey guys." said Hanna

"Hey." said Spencer

"So now we just have to wait for the nurse to say that we can go." said Aria

At eleven thirty the nurse came in, Juliette was back in the crib

"Ready to go home." said the nurse

"Yes." said Aria

"Okay well I'll get a wheelchair while you guys put the baby in the car seat, you guys know how to put a baby in the car seat right." said the nurse

"Yes I know." said Aria then the nurse left

"Looks like we're going home." said Aria getting up then she picked up Juliette

Mike put the car seat on the bed and Aria put the hat on Juliette that they had left out for her then she put Juliette in the car seat and buckled her up and put a blanket on her just then the nurse came in with the wheelchair.

"Okay take a seat." said the nurse

Aria sat down in the wheelchair. Mike got Arias two suitcases and put his backpack on, Hanna got the diaper bag, Spencer got the car seat with Juliette and Mrs. Marin got the gift bag which they had put all the gifts that Aria had received in. After everyone was ready they left.

Once they had gotten to the parking lot Mr. Hastings went to bring the car over. After Mr. Hastings got the car they put all the bags in the back and put Juliette in the car seat on the right.

"Bye Aria I wish I could stay with you and my niece but if I don't go to school mom and dad will freak." said Mike

They then hugged.

"Bye." said Aria and Mike left

"I guess I should go to school too, but I'll come over after." said Hanna

"Okay bye." said Hanna

"Bye." said Mrs. Marin

"Thank you so, so, so much for letting me stay at your place." said Aria

"You're welcome now we better get going." said Mrs. Marin then. They left

They all go into the car. Mr. Hasting sat in the driver's seat, Mrs. Hasting sat in the front seat, Spencer sat on the left in the back seat, Aria sat in the middle and in the car seat on the right was Juliette. After everyone had their seat belts on they left.

"Aria I know we've already told you this but your baby is your responsibility yes we'll help but we won't take care of it, do you understand." said Mr. Hasting

"I understand." said Aria

"Okay." said Mr. Hasting

A while later they arrived the house.

They got out and got out all the luggage then Aria carried Juliette in the car seat in, Spencer took the big and medium suit case in, Mrs. Hastings carried in the diaper bag and the small suitcase in and Mr. Hastings took the gifts in.

When they got inside Aria set the car seat down and as soon as she did so Juliette began to cry. Aria unbuckled Juliette.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Aria asked

"Well think is she tired? is she hungry? or is she needing a diaper change?" said Mrs. Hasting

"Okay I'll be back." said Aria then she left

About ten minutes later Aria came back with Juliette.

"She had a very poopy diaper." said Aria

"Aw." said Spencer

"Well I need to get to work." said Mr. Hasting

"Okay." said Spencer

"I do too, Spencer take good care of them." said Mrs. Hasting

"Okay." said Spencer

After that Mr. and Mrs. Hastings left.

"Aria do you want me to look after Juliette while you get some rest." said Spencer

"Sure thank you." said Aria then she handed Juliette over to Spencer and went to the barn

At three o'clock Spencer was sitting on the couch feeding Juliette when Aria came into the house.

"Hey." said Aria

"Oh hey Aria." said Spencer setting down the bottle and standing up

"here's Juliette." said Spencer handing the baby back to Aria "how was your sleep?" said Spencer

"It was fine." said Aria sitting down on the couch and began to feed Juliette the rest of the bottle

"So Hanna texted me and said that Emily and her will be here at four." said Spencer

"Oh okay." said Aria setting down the bottle then she got up and got a burp cloth out of the diaper bag and burped her

It was now four o'clock Spencer and Aria with sleeping Juliette in her arms were watching tv when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Spencer then she got up and went to the door

A few minutes later Spencer returned with Emily and Hanna.

"Hey." said Emily

"hi guys." said Aria

"Hey." said Hanna

"How are you?" asked Emily as they sat down

"I'm fine, actually I need to go to the washroom, Emily could you hold her." said Aria

"Yeah." said Emily then Aria handed Juliette over to Emily and got up then went to the washroom

When she got back Hanna was holding Juliette

"Is she still sleeping?" Aria asked

"No she started screaming once you left but she's calmed down." said Spencer

"Oh. Can I have her back." said Aria

"Yeah." said Hanna the she handed Juliette back to Aria

They talked for a while until five o'clock when Mrs. Hastings came through the front door.

"I'm home." said Mrs. Hastings loudly

"We're in the family room." Spencer said loudly

Mrs. Hastings came into the family room.

"Oh hey girls." said Mrs. Hastings

"Hey Mrs. Hastings." said Emily

"Hi." said Hanna

"We're ordering pizza tonight do you girls want to stay for dinner." said Mrs. Hastings

"um you know what I would love to but I have a dinner planned with Caleb." said Hanna

"Okay." said Mrs. Hastings

"I have dinner with Paige and her family, and I should get going." said Emily

"Oh okay." said Mrs. Hastings

"I should get going too." said Hanna

They said their goodbyes then left.

"So what kind of pizza would you guys like." Mrs. Hastings asked

"Does cheese sound okay to you." said Aria

"Sure." said Spencer

"So that's one large cheese pizza, correct." said Mrs. Hastings

"Yes." said Spencer

"Uh yeah, I'm going to go change her diaper I'll be back." said Aria standing up then she went to the barn

When she came back Mr. Hastings had come home.

"Hey Mr. Hastings." said Aria coming into the house

"Oh hello Aria." said Mr. Hastings

"So dinner should be here in fifteen minutes or so." said Mrs. Hastings

"Great." said Aria

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door Mr. Hastings went to open it a few minutes later she came back with a box. Aria set Juliette in the crib then they served up and ate dinner.

After dinner Aria said good nigh to everyone then took Juliette and they went to bed.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant  
Chapter 10: Back to School  
Disclaimer: I don't own PLL  
Authors Note: The Hastings have bought Aria a jeep. Aria also works Monday and Thursday as well as Saturday, I don't know the principals name.**

 **Monday June 12:**

It was five forty five in the morning when her alarm went off. Today Aria would be going back to school for the first time since she had left school.

Aria smacked the stop button with the palm of her hand then reached over and turned on the lamp. Then she got up and went over to the crib where Juliette was crying.

"Shhh shh momma's here." said Aria picking Juliette up

Aria laid Juliette down on the change table while she got an outfit for Juliette then she changed the diaper and put her into the outfit.

Once Juliette was ready she put her back into the crib and got herself dressed and ready.

By the time Juliette and Aria we're halfway ready it was six thirty five. Aria looked out the window which was facing the main house to see if there was a light on in the house which there was so she got Juliette from the crib and over to the house.

When she got into the house Mr. Hastings was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Aria." said Mr. Hastings when she walked in

"Morning." said Aria then she set Juliette in the swing then went into the kitchen

"So what's your plan for today ." said Mr. Hastings asked

"Well I'm going to feed Juliette then take her to the nursery after that I'm going to come back here and have some breakfast then I'm going to school, after school I'm going to go to work until five thirty then I'm going to pick Juliette up from the nursery and head back here, then I'm going to feed Juliette dinner and I'm going to have dinner, then I'm going to go back to the barn and give her a bath then put her to bed after that I'm going to do the dinner dishes, then I'm going to do my homework and go to bed." said Aria making a bottle

"Okay, do you want a snack?" said Mr. Hastings

"No I think I'll wait until breakfast." said Aria picking up Juliette

"Okay." said Mr. Hastings

Then she fed Juliette.

It was seven o five when Juliette was done her bottle. Aria put the empty bottle in the sink then she got the diaper bag then put Juliette in the car seat got her shoes and a sweater on then left the house.

At seven forty five Aria came back into the house from dropping off Juliette at the nursery.

"I'm back." said Aria walking through the door

She took off her shoes then went into the main area.

"Morning Aria." said Mrs. Marin making some coffee

"Morning Mrs. Hastings." said Aria taking out a bowl

"Morning." said Spencer coming into the kitchen

They looked her way.

"Morning Spencer." said Mrs. Hastings

"Morning Spence." said Aria putting down the bowl of cereal on the kitchen table

"Where's dad." said Spencer

"He went to work." said Mrs. Hastings

"Oh." said Spencer

"Mrs. Hastings could I have some coffee." Aria asked

"Yeah help yourself." said Mrs. Hastings

After Aria poured her coffee she set it down and sat down soon after Spencer sat down as well.

After breakfast Aria and Spencer got their shoes on then Aria got her keys and they went to get into Arias car.

At eight twenty they arrived in the parking lot, they got their bags from the back seat then they locked the door and went inside. They had just gotten inside when the bell went so they got the things that they needed for class.

Three hours later it was time for English.

"Do you think this class will be awkward?" Hanna asked Aria

"I don't know I guess we'll have to wait and find out." said Aria

Then they entered the class. Ezra was behind the desk when they entered Ezra and Aria didn't make eye contact with each other.

"Okay class take a seat and quiet down please." said Mr. Fitz, once everyone was sitting down and quiet he continued "today we will start doing a novel study. It's called Night by Elie Wiesel." said Mr. Fitz as he handed a novel and a booklet called chapter one **(A/N Night is a real book by Elie Wiesel I'm reading it in English class. I do not own it Elie Wiesel does)  
**  
Once he was done handing the novel and the booklets out he went up to the front.

"This book is about the author's real story. He was a Jew living in the time over World War Two he went to a convention camp now let's get started open the book to chapter one and follow along." said Mr. Fitz

After he was done the chapter he closed the book and set it down.

"Okay now I would like you to answer the questions in the booklet the write a short summary on this chapter, if it is not done by the end of class it will be for homework now get to work." said Mr. Fitz

Ezra was working on marking other papers when he looked up and saw that Aria was asleep head on her desk.

"Aria Montgomery I need to speak to you in the hallway." said Mr. Fitz loudly hopping that it would wake her up but nothing

then Hanna reached over and tapped Aria on the shoulder that woke her up.

"What." said Aria

"Miss Montgomery I need to speak to you in the hall now."' said Mr. Fitz a little bit sternly

Aria got up and followed him out into the hallway. Once they were out in the hall he shut the class room door.

"What do you want Mr. Fitz." said Aria a little bit unhappy

"Explain to me why you were asleep on the desk." said Ezra a little bit unhappy

"Um well let's see I have a sixteen day old daughter to take care of and I woke up four times in the night then woke up at five forty five in the morning to get ready." said Aria unhappy and sarcastically

"Aria Montgomery that is no excuse to be sleeping you're at school not in bed now go back in the class and do your work." said Ezra

"Fine but I thought you might be more sympathetic since it is your child but I honestly don't know why I would think that because as soon as I told you I was pregnant you broke up with me and didn't want anything to do with me or the baby before so why would I think you would have changed." said Aria unhappy then she went back into class before he could say anything more

After class had ended Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Aria met outside of the classroom.

"So what did Mr. Fitz say to you that made you unhappy." said Hanna

"Oh just that I shouldn't sleep in class even though I'm a single mother in high school who also has to work and he has no sympathy for me and he still doesn't care that he has a daughter." said Aria as they walked to the cafeteria

"Wow he should be at least a little sympathetic and cut you some slack like I know you were up at least once because I got up in the night to go to the washroom and saw that a light was on." said Spencer

"Actually I was up four times in the night." said Aria

"Four times." said Emily surprised as they got into the lineup

"Yeah I was up with Rose on Saturday night five times." said Hanna

"Wow." said Spencer

"Yeah." said Hanna they then sat down at a table

There was about fifteen minutes left of lunch time when there was an announcement on the speaker for Aria to go to the principal's office. So she got up and went to the principal's office.

When she got to the principal's office the principal was standing outside of the office.

"Hi." said Aria

"Hello Aria, please come into my office." said the principal

Aria followed the principal into his office, when they were in he shut the door.

"Am I in trouble?" Aria asked

"No, no you're not in trouble." said the principal

"Then why am I here?" Aria asked

"You're here because I want you to do a presentation on your teen pregnancy." said the principal then. The first bell for class rang they both ignored it

"Why?" Aria asked

"Because we have two other teen girls who are pregnant one is in grade nine and the other is grade ten. Now I was thinking that you could do a presentation for all students from grade nine to twelve and talk about your story maybe that will help." said the principal

"I doubt it but okay when do you want me to do it?" said Aria

"How does Friday sound." said the principal

"Okay." said Aria

"Great now go to class." said the principal then Aria left

About two hours later the bell rang to go home.

Everyone got their things and headed home while Aria went to work.

At six thirty Aria arrived back at the Hastings house with Juliette.

"I'm back." said Aria as she walked through the front door with Juliette in her car seat held in her right hand, her backpack on her back and the diaper bag over her left shoulder

she took her shoes off then she went into the main area with all the things.

"Oh hey Aria, there's food in the microwave to warm up and a bottle made waiting for Juliette." said Mrs. Hastings cleaning up the table as Aria took Juliette out of her car seat

"Okay. Where's Spencer?" said Aria

"Spencer is upstairs doing homework." said Mrs. Hastings as Aria picked up the bottle then sat down and began to feed her

"Okay." said Aria

After Aria was done feeding Juliette she got a burp cloth then burped Juliette and after that she put the bottle in the sink then she put Juliette in the baby swing. After that she heated up her dinner and ate it.

Once she was finished her dinner she put the dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to take Juliette to bed." said Aria picking up Juliette

"Okay. "Said Mr. Hastings

Then she took Juliette out to the barn.

Twenty minutes later she came back with the baby monitor and saw that Spencer was watching to

"Hey Spence." said Aria and Spencer turned Aria's way

"Oh hey Aria, want to watch tv with me." said Spencer

"Can't I have to do the dishes then I have to do homework then I'm going to bed." said Aria yawning

"Want help with the dishes." said Spencer

"Sure that would be awesome." said Aria

Spencer did the washing while Aria did the drying, then after the dishes were done Aria made a few bottles got her homework then headed to the barn.

By the time she was ready for bed it was ten o'clock Aria Hamas already fed Juliette.  
 **  
To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 11: Presentation**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors note: Enjoy**

 **June 16: Friday**

It was Friday morning Aria had just arrived in the school parking lot. She got out of the car, got her bag from the back seat, locked the car and went inside. I made up some names so sorry if they're the same as in the show or books

When she got inside Hanna, Spencer and Emily were waiting by her locker.

"Hey guys what's up. Is something wrong." said Aria

"Actually yes the three of us have discussed..." Hanna was cut off by Aria

"Hold on you've been talking behind my back." said Aria opening her locker

"Yes but just listen, we don't think it's a good idea to talk about well you know." said Spencer

"I'll be fine." said Aria

"But people might judge you and people may find out who the father is then they're going to be problems, we're just trying to look out for you." said Emily

"I appreciate your concern but it's my choice not yours now I need to get to class." said Aria slightly sternly then she shut her locker door and went to class

Three hours later it was time for English class. They all filed in, sat down and quieted down.

"Okay class I'm going to collect your homework then we will be reading chapter five." said Mr. Fitz as he collected the writing assignment and the chapter four booklet and he handed out a chapter five question booklet

"Okay guys we'll take turns reading this chapter aloud, so open your books and let's get going." said Mr. Fitz

After they finished the chapter the students worked on the booklet and Ezra marked the homework. He was marking the work when he came across Arias which was not the best, her writing was sloppy and she hadn't finished several of the questions. He sighed and stood up

"Aria I need to speak with you in the hall." said Mr. Fitz

Aria got up and went outside into the hall. When they were in the hall he shut the classroom door.

"What do you want?" Aria asked

"Why are your assignments sloppy?" Ezra asked

"Maybe it's because I have a baby and it's a lot of work to be a mother in high school." said Aria

"I understand now you have till Tuesday to redo this." said Ezra handing it back to her

"Okay fine." said Aria the she was about to leave when Ezra stopped her

"Aria I have a question." said Ezra

Aria sighed and turned around.

"What." said Aria annoyed

"What's your presentation about?" Ezra asked ( **A/N the principal only told the teachers that Aria was going to give a presentation about something but didn't say what it was about)**

Aria looked both way of the hallway then turned back to Ezra.

"It's about my teen pregnancy." said Aria in a quieter voice then she continued "don't worry I didn't mention your name." said Aria then she went back into the class room before Ezra could say anything else

It was twenty minutes before the last class of the day which was when Aria was giving her presentation in the gym.

She was running through the slides of her PowerPoint when she saw her parents come in the gym doors she didn't make eye contact. She knew that Mike had told them but never expected them to show up.

Twenty minutes later the students and teachers began to arrive and the teachers stood at the back of the gym while the students took a seat in the fold up chair and everyone was absolutely confused when they saw the title of the slide _'My Teen Pregnancy Story'_.

Once the audience was settled down the principal came up to the front with the microphone.

"Hello students and teachers this presentation is about a teen pregnancy story from a grade eleven student who currently goes to this school. Now she requests that this secret stays within these walls and she also requests that no one bullies or teases her about it she's had a rough time. Can you guys do that if so say yes." said the principal

"Yes." said all the students and the teachers

"Great now please be a respectful audience and so now I would like Aria Montgomery to come to the front." said the principal

Aria got up from the chair that she was sitting in at the front and whispers filled the air. Aria took the microphone from the principal and he went to stand to the side with the remote which would turn it to the next slide.

"Hello everyone my name is Aria Montgomery and I'm a grade eleven student here. Now I'm here to talk to you guys about my pregnancy. I have prepared a power point and at the end of the story there will be a picture slide show." said Aria

She then paused as the slide changed and it said _'When I found out I was pregnant'_. when it did she continued.

"I found out that I was pregnant on September eighteenth of this year. When I told my family that I was pregnant they were not happy and kicked me out the only person in my family who was supportive was my brother, Mike. So I called my friend Hanna over and told her that o I was pregnant and she said that I could live with her. The next day at school I told the father of my baby that I was pregnant he didn't believe me now for privacy reasons I'm not giving out the name anyways we broke up pretty much right away and we've been broken up ever since, my other friends, Emily and Spencer found out the same day." said Aria **(A/N her friends have given her permission to put their names in the presentation)**

She then paused and waited for the slide to change and it was called _'My living situation'_ when it was changed she continued.

"When I got kicked out I packed up my things and went to live with my friend Hanna but I was only allowed to live there until the baby came so when I was a few weeks away from my due date my friends and I packed up my things and I moved into my other friends, Spencer's place and that's where I currently live." said Aria the she paused

The next slide was called 'school' once it was switched she continued

"I continued going to school until I began to show then I got an at home tutor who came on Mondays, Wednesday's and Friday's for three hours each day. Hanna brought the work home that I missed at school and that's what the tutor and I worked on as well as other things too and sixteen days after the baby was born I came back to school." said Aria pausing

The next slide that it turned to was called _'Labor and Delivery'_ once it had changed she

"Now let's skip ahead to May twenty seventh. On May twenty seventh at I think two in the morning I woke up to cramps and I knew that I was probably in labor so I call for Hanna and her mom they come rushing in and I tell them that I was going to have the baby so we get everything and get into the car and drive to the hospital. Eventually my brother and my friends including Caleb and Toby who found out later in the pregnancy sorry for not mentioning it anyways they came my parents and the father did not come. I was in labor for about sixteen hours until I was able to well you know anyways I pushed for an hour and fifteen minutes before she came out, I also found out the gender of the baby when I was about four months pregnant anyways she was born at seven fifteen at night she weighed five point seven pounds and her height was nineteen inches. In the room with me was Hanna, her mom and Mike. Mike cut the cord and I named her Juliette." said Aria then she paused

The next slide was called _'Update'_ once it was switched she continued

"Juliette is now twenty days old and I'm working at the library Monday, Tuesday and Saturday every week." said Aria then she paused

The next slide was called ' _A Big Thank You to..._.' Once the slide had changed she continued

"I would like to thank my brother Mike for supporting me through all of this, I would like to thank Hanna and her mom for letting me live with them, I would like to thank all my friends for supporting me in this and I would like to thank Spencer and her parents for letting me live with them as well." said Aria then she clapped and everyone joined in

Once everyone had finished she continued "now I'm going to show you another PowerPoint with pictures on it." said Aria

A few minutes later the next PowerPoint was up and in began with some music in the background.

The first slide that came up was one titled _'pregnancy test'_ and underneath was a picture of the pregnancy test. The next several slides were of belly growth and ultrasounds. The next slide after the final belly picture was a slide titled' _In the Hospital'_ and underneath was a picture of Aria in the bed in her hospital gown. The next slide was a picture of Aria holding Juliette. The next several slides were pictures of people holding Juliette. The next slide was a group picture with everyone in the picture and the very last slide was titled ' _Juliette_ ' and underneath was a picture of just Juliette the PowerPoint ended.

"That's it." said Aria

Everyone clapped and one by one anyone sitting stood up clapping and the principal came back to the front, everyone quieted down and anyone who was sitting down before sat back down as Aria handed the microphone back to the principal then she went to sit back down where she was before.

"Okay everyone please don't get up until I give you guys instructions. Now I hope you guys will not tell anyone about this now go back to your class room for check out, now go." said the principal (A/N in my school that's what we call it when we put our computers and put up the chairs)

Everyone got up and left.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's confusing. If you didn't like it please don't say anything no one likes criticism**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 12: Unexpected**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Warning: Mild language**

 **Authors Note: Enjoy. I don't know if I mentioned this but Aria isn't working at the moment. Sorry if I repeat a name** **.**

 **June 17: Saturday**

It was seven o'clock on Saturday.

Aria was asleep until she heard Juliette crying. She reached over and turned on the lamp then she got up and went over to the crib and picked up Juliette.

"Shhh, shh you're okay momma's going to take you into the house and feed you." said Aria

Then put still crying Juliette down in her crib and got her flip flops and a sweater on after that she picked Juliette up and went to the main house. They had decided to leave the back door unlocked so that in the morning Aria could go in and make a bottle and things like that.

When she got it was dark so Aria turned on a couple of lamps then she put Juliette in the swing and turned it on so that it was rocking Juliette generally after that she went into the kitchen and started to make a bottle. She was almost done when Spencer came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Aria." said Spencer

Aria turned towards the voice.

"Oh morning Spence." said Aria as she finished making a bottle

"Can I feed Juliette?" Spencer asked

"Sure if you want." said Aria

Spencer stopped the swing and picked up Juliette then Aria handed the bottle to her.

They were watching tv and Aria was now burping Juliette when Mrs. Hastings came into the room.

"Morning girls." said Mrs. Hastings

Both girls looked towards Mrs. Hastings

"Morning mom." said Spencer

"Morning Mrs. Hastings." said Aria

"So I'm going to make eggs, pancakes and fruit, how does that sound." said Mrs. Hastings

"Sounds good." said spencer

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to change her diaper and get changed." said Aria

"Okay." said Mrs. Hastings then she left

Half an hour later Aria came back dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top and she was holding Juliette who had on a pink dress.

"Morning Aria." said Mr. Hastings

"Morning Mr. Hastings, where's spencer." said Aria putting Juliette into the swing so that she could eat

"She's in the shower." said Mr. Hastings

"Oh." said Aria taking a bite of eggs

"So I've got to go to work today I'll be home around four fifty." said Mrs. Hastings

"Okay and I'm going on a day trip with some friends and I'll be home around the same time." said Mr. Hastings

"Okay." said Aria

After they were ready for the day Mr. and Mrs. Hastings left.

Just a few minutes after Mr. and Mrs. Hastings left spencer came down dressed in a pair of dark blue shorts and a light blue short sleeve shirt.

"Where my parents?" Spencer asked coming into the main area

"Your mom went to work and your dad is out with a friend." said Aria

"Oh yeah I forgot." said Spencer then she continued "so Emily texted and said that Hanna and her will be coming over in an hour." said Spencer

"Oh okay." said Aria then Juliette began to cry

"Spence can you get her please." said Aria

"Sure." said Spencer then she went over

It was around ten thirty when the doorbell rang, Aria was watching tv and feeding Juliette and Spencer was also watching tv.

"I'll get it." said Spencer then she left

A few minutes later Spencer came back with Hanna and Emily.

"Hey." said Hanna

Aria turned around.

"Oh hey guys." said Aria

"Hey." said Emily

"Hi." said Hanna

"So I guess I should put Juliette down for a nap." said Aria standing up

"Aria why don't I put her down for a nap." said Emily

"Are you sure." said Aria

"Yes now let me put Juliette to bed." said Emily

"Okay if you're sure." said Aria then Aria handed Juliette over to Emily then she went to the barn

"So Aria we're going shopping, do you want to come?" said Hanna

"Hanna Juliette just went down for a nap and I don't have a babysitter I can't go." said Aria

"What's going on?" asked Emily

"They want me to go shopping with them when I can't." said Aria

"Okay how about to make everyone happy once Juliette is awake you take her to the mall with you." said Emily

They all agreed.

Fifteen minutes later Spencer, Emily and Hanna left and Aria went into the kitchen to make a few bottles.

She was making the last bottle when the doorbell rang. She left what she was doing and went to open the door.

When she opened the door her parents were standing there, her mouth dropped open when she saw her parents standing there.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Aria asked

"Can we come in." said Byron

"Yeah sure, I guess." said Aria then she stepped out of the way to let them in

Byron and Ella took off their shoes.

"So where is everyone?" Ella asked

"Mrs. Hastings is at work, Mr. Hastings is hanging out with a friend and Spencer, Emily and Hanna are at the mall." said Aria as they walked into the main area

"Why aren't you with them?" Ella asked

"Well Juliette is sleeping and I don't have a babysitter so I can't go." said Aria

Ella was about to speak when they heard Juliette cry through the baby monitor.

"Hold your thought I'll be back." said Aria then she left

Ten minutes later she came back.

"Continue mom." said Aria going into the kitchen

"I was going to say that we could look after her while you meet up with your friends." said Ella as Aria sat down and began to feed Juliette Arias parents also sat down too

"Mom you guys kicked me out and this is the first time we've spoken in over nine months I'm not sure. Wow she was hungry."' said Aria looking at the half empty bottle

"Yes I know and we're sorry that's why we're here." said Ella

Aria stayed silent as she began to burp Juliette

"Do you guys want to hold her." said Aria

"Yeah." said Byron

Aria then handed Juliette over to her dad.

Byron held her and rocked Juliette generally back and forth.

"I'm your grandpa, grandpa Byron." said Byron looking down at her then he continued "this reminds me of when I held you and mike for the first time." said Byron looking at Aria

"Really." said Aria

"Yeah." said Byron

"Could I hold her?" Ella asked

Byron glanced at Aria as if asking permission and Aria nodded as if giving permission so Byron paced Juliette over to Ella.

"Hi Juliette I'm your grandma, grandma Ella." said Ella looking down at her granddaughter and a happy tear fell down her cheeks then she looked up "So what's her full name?" Ella asked

"Her full name is Juliette Elizabeth Diane Montgomery." said Aria

"That's a pretty name. I hear you're working." said Byron

"Yeah I work Monday's, Tuesday's and Saturdays. But since I just had her a few weeks ago or so I won't start work again until July eleventh and even then I'll be working Monday's and Friday's one to four for the summer then I go back to my usual work schedule after school starts." said Aria

"Oh wow." said Byron

"Yeah well that's the life of a teen mom go to school and work while taking care of a baby and never taking a minute off." said Aria

"Let us take care of Juliette and go to the mall and have fun with your friends." said Ella

"Are you guys sure?" said Aria

"Yes now go." said Ella

"Okay, okay. There's pre made bottles in fridge, her things are in the barn and if no one's home by three o'clock can you put her down for a nap." said Aria getting her keys

"Bye." said Ella

"Bye." said Aria then she left

Four and a half hours later at four o'clock Mr. Montgomery was holding Juliette and Mrs. Montgomery was cleaning up when they heard the front door open.

"We're back." said Aria

A few minutes later the girls came into the main area.

"Hey, how is my sweetheart." said Aria coming over to her dad who handed Juliette back to her

Then everyone said there hellos.

"So did you buy anything." asked Ella

"Yeah I bought a book, a shirt, a pair of pants, toothpaste, makeup and a dress." said Aria

"That's cool, well we should get going, but before we do she slept for half an hour and when she woke up she didn't need a diaper change so her diaper hasn't been changed since three." said Byron then they left

"Me too, my dad's coming home so we're going out for dinner." said Emily

"That's amazing my mom and I are going over to my cousins for dinner so I need to go as well." said Hanna (A/N I don't know if she has cousins or if they even live in rosewood but in this story they do)

"Bye." said Spencer

"Bye." said Aria then Hanna and Emily left

"Okay so what now." said Aria

"I guess put things away, I can carry your bags out to the barn while you carry Juliette." said Spencer

"Yeah okay thanks." said Aria

Spencer got the bags and they went to the barn. After they got into the barn Spencer left and Aria put Juliette into the crib then she started taking tags off. She was hanging up her dress when Juliette began to cry. So Aria quickly hung up the dress and went over to the crib and picked it up.

"Shhh...Shhh, let's change your diaper." said Aria

She then changed Juliette's diaper and put her back into the crib then she went back to putting her things away.

Once she was done Aria put on her shoes and picked Juliette back up then she went back into the house.

When she got inside Mrs. and Mr. Hastings were standing there and talking with Spencer.

"Hey guys." said Aria

"Oh hey Aria." said Mrs. Hastings

"Hi Aria." said Mr. Hastings

"So what's going on?" asked Aria

"We were thinking of going out for Chinese food, if that's okay." said Spencer

"Yeah sure, how long till we leave?" said Aria

"How about in about half an hour." said Mr. Hastings

"Okay." said Aria

Aria then went back to the barn and changed Juliette into her pyjamas and put a light hat on Juliette's head, then she brushed her hair again and grabbed a thin blanket then went back to the main house.

When she got inside the Hastings were ready they had their shoes and sweaters on.

"Guys I'll just be a minute or so, Spencer could you please put Juliette in her car seat." said Aria

"Yeah sure." said Spencer then she came over and took Juliette from Aria

"Okay so who's car are we taking." said Aria

"We were thinking your car, I would be driving, if that's okay." said Mr. Hastings

"Yeah sure." said Aria

A few minutes later Aria got her phone, put her shoes and sweater on, picked up the car seat with Juliette in it and put the diaper bag over her shoulder then they left.

Half an hour later at six o'clock they arrived at the Chinese restaurant, they parked then got out with the diaper bag and Juliette who was still in the car seat then they went inside.

"How may I help you?" asked the man standing at the front

"We would like a table for four." Said Mrs. Hastings

"Okay please follow me." said the man taking out four menus and they followed him to the table

"Here you guys go, your waiter should be here in a moment." said the man then he left

Not long after a waitress came up to them

"Hi everyone my name is Blaire, can I get you anything to drink besides water." said Blaire pouring water in the glass

"I'll have coke." said Spencer

"I'll just stick to water." said Aria

"I'll have tea." said Mrs. Hastings

"I'll have a coke as well." said Mr. Hastings

"Okay I'll be right back." said Blaire then she left

They had just finished ordering and Aria was now feeding Juliette when she got a text. Aria put down the bottle down and checked it.

 **Unknown:**

 _Hi Aria_

 _I know you hate me since I broke up with you but I would really like you to come over with Juliette to my apartment at eleven o'clock in the morning tomorrow. I want to make things right._

 _-Ezra_

"Holy shit." said Aria

Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at her.

"Uh, sorry can I talk to Spencer in the washroom now." said Aria the she handed Juliette over to Mr. Hastings, took her phone and they went to the washroom

"Aria what's going on." asked Spencer once they got into the washroom

"Ezra just texted me." said Aria

"What, what did he want." said Spencer

"He wants me to come over to his apartment and I don't know what to do I mean I deleted his number thinking we would never speak to each other again. Spencer I don't know what to do I mean he wasn't there at for me or the baby then he wants to see the baby all of a sudden, Spencer what do I do." said Aria

"You go to him and see what he has to say maybe he wants to get back together or something like Caleb and Hanna are." said Spencer

"Okay." said Aria then she turned on her phone and texted him back

 **Aria:**

 _Hi Ezra I'll see you then_

After she sent the text they went back to the table

At eight o'clock they arrived back at the house. They got out and went inside the house.

Aria took Juliette straight to the barn and they went to bed.

The next day: Sunday June 18

It was ten thirty in the morning Aria was just finishing getting ready to go.

"Okay I'm going." said Aria as she finished buckling Juliette into her car seat

"Okay good luck." said Spencer then Aria left

Twenty minutes later Aria arrived at Ezra's apartment she parked then got out she got the car seat with sleeping Juliette still in it and the diaper bag then locked the car and went inside.

When she got to his apartment door she knocked on the door.

A few minutes later the door opened and standing there was Ezra.

"Aria hi um come in." said Ezra then he stepped out of the way and she went inside

"So you why do you want to finally see me?" asked Aria taking off her shoes

"I just want to apologize for everything." said Ezra as Aria took Juliette out of the car seat

"Why now." asked Aria walking further into the apartment

"Because when I saw your presentation I realized what an idiot I was being and I missed our daughter's birth, I missed everything through your pregnancy, I missed your first appointment, I missed when you found out that the baby was a girl..." Ezra was interrupted by Juliette crying

"Hold your thought she's probably hungry let me get a bottle." said Aria then she got the bottle from the diaper bag

"Okay continue." said Aria starting to feed her

"What I was going to say next was and I missed her first kick and lots of other stuff so I'm sorry." said Ezra

"Apology accepted." said Aria

"So does that mean we're back together?" said Ezra

"Yes, yes it does." said Aria then they quickly kissed lightly on the lips

"I think she's done with the bottle, do you want to hold her after I'm done burping her." asked Aria sitting down on the couch and beginning to burp her

"Yeah I would love to." said Ezra

A few minutes later Aria was done burping

"Okay Ezra, are you ready to hold your daughter." said Aria

"Yeah." said Ezra

Aria handed Juliette over to Ezra.

"Hi Juliette I'm your daddy." said Ezra as happy tears fell down

"So how's this going to like um work, are you going to come over every once in a while or am I bringing her over." said Aria

"Well actually I was thinking you could move in here." said Ezra

"What are you serious that would be awesome even though we just got back together that would be great." said Aria

"Okay when." said Ezra

Aria took out her phone from her pocket turned it on and went to her calendar.

"How about July fifteenth." said Aria

"Yeah okay." said Ezra

They then talked.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Authors Note: I know this is kind of a bad way for them to get back together but it's the best I could do.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 13: Moving Out**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: Even though Aria and her parents have forgiven each other Aria hasn't moved back into her parents' house but her parents and her do visit each other and talk and they look after Juliette once in a while. Aria has visited Ezra as often as she can with Juliette. In this story Mrs. and Mr. Hastings don't know that Aria and Ezra are together but I'm not sure if they even know in the show. In this story Ezra has a bedroom**

 **July 15: Packing and Moving**

It was seven in the morning everyone was eating breakfast.

"So your guys plan?" Mrs. Hastings

"Well were going to get ready then at nine o'clock Spencer and I are going over to my parents' house to drop off Juliette and pick up somethings from my old room, after that at ten o'clock Caleb, Hanna, Emily and Toby who are helping me pack up will come, then we'll take it over to my boyfriend's place and unpack then I'll go back to pick up Juliette and then I'll go back to my boyfriend's place." said Aria

"Okay well if you need any help just ask us." said Mr. Hastings

"Okay, thanks." said Aria taking her dishes over to the sink

After she carried the dishes over to the sink she took Juliette to the barn and got ready for the day.

After she was ready Aria went back into the main house.

"Is Spencer ready?" asked Aria

"No not yet she's in the shower." said Mrs. Hastings cleaning up from breakfast

"Oh okay." said Aria

Then she put Juliette in the baby swing.

"Can you watch her for a minute I have something for you guys." said Aria

"Yeah sure." said Mrs. Hastings then Aria left

A few minutes later Aria came back with a gift bag and Spencer was now downstairs playing with Juliette who was still in the swing.

"What's this?" asked Mrs. Hastings

"This is a thank you gift for everyone in your family." said Aria setting it down the gift bag on the kitchen counter

"Well thank you Aria, we'll open it later at lunch okay." said Mrs. Hastings

"Sure. Spencer are you ready to go?" said Aria

"Yeah." said Spencer

Aria had packed up Juliette's diaper bag the night before so they just put Juliette in the car seat got their shoes on and left.

They drove over in Arias car to the Montgomery house and when they got there Aria backed up into the driveway so that the back of the car was facing the house then they got out with Juliette and the diaper bag then went to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later the door opened and Mrs. Montgomery was standing there.

"Hi Aria and Spencer come in." said Mrs. Montgomery

Aria and Spencer walked in. Aria set the car seat and the diaper bag down the unbuckled Juliette and took her out and handed her over to Mrs. Montgomery.

"So where are the boxes that you packed up after I left." said Aria

"We boxed up your things and put them in the storage room downstairs." said Mrs. Montgomery

"Okay we'll see which boxes we need and which ones we don't; Spencer could you help me carry up some boxes." said Aria

"Yeah sure." said Spencer then they went into the basement

Aria carried up a box up called Aria's books box one and Spencer carried a box called decorative pillows.

After they carried all the boxes upstairs they carried them out to the car and loaded it then when they were done they went back inside of the house.

"Okay mom so Juliette needs to go down for a nap at eleven o'clock, two pre made bottles and baby formula, diapers, baby wipes, change pad, an extra set of clothing and toys in the diaper bag, her second nap time is at three o'clock. I don't know when I'll be back." said Aria

"Okay, I'll watch her for as long as you need me to." said Ella

"Thanks mom, love you." said Aria

"Love you too." said Ella

Then they hugged.

"Okay well I better get going. Bye." said Aria

"Bye." said Ella

Then Aria and Spencer left.

When they got back Toby's truck and Hanna's car was already backed up into the drive way. So they parked on the side of the street and got out then went into the house

"Hey guys, Emily what are you doing here I didn't see your car." said Aria

"I came with Hanna and Caleb." said Emily

"Oh." said Aria

After they said their hellos Toby and Caleb went out to Toby's truck where they had all the packing materials so they brought it to the barn.

"Okay what shall we do first? Pack your clothing?" said Spencer

"sure, I actually want to donate the clothing that I wore while I was pregnant because I don't plan on having any more babies for a few years and I don't want to throw them out; I want to put them to good use and let someone else use them." said Aria

"Okay, sure we'll put the clothing that you want to donate in a box or however many we need then drop it off on the way to Ezra's." said Spencer

"Okay." said Aria

Emily put a box together while Aria started to take out the clothing that she wore when she was pregnant from the dresser and the closet. While Aria packed up her pregnancy clothing Emily put together a few boxes and Hanna packed Juliette's clothing and Spencer packed up Arias regular clothing. While the girls were doing that Toby and Caleb took apart the baby furniture.

Once the boxes were filled with clothing they taped it up and labeled a box 'Donate' , a box 'clothing box one', a box "clothing box two' and a box labeled box 'Juliette's clothing' then they put the boxes nest the barn door. When Caleb and Toby were done talking apart the baby furniture they wrapped it in moving blankets then tapped them up.

"What should we pack next?" asked Hanna

"Um how about books and pictures." said Aria

"Sure and why don't the boys start loading the cars." said Emily

"That's a good idea." said Aria

"Okay Hanna and Spencer pack the books, Aria and Emily pack the pictures and we'll load things into the cars." said Caleb

"Okay." said Hanna

Hanna and Spencer gathered up the books that were scattered across the barn while Aria and Emily gathered the pictures and the boys started to take things out to the cars.

By lunchtime each box and anything else was in the cars.

"I'm hungry what do you guys want to do for lunch." said Hanna shutting the trunk door

"How about pizza." Aria suggested then she got a text

She opened it and looked at it.

 **Ezra:**

 _Hey Aria I don't know if you're done packing or not but I would like to come over and hangout_

"Who is it from?" Spencer asked

"It's from Ezra." said Aria

"What does he want?" Emily asked

"He wants to come over but I'm not sure if that's a good idea because Mrs. and Mr. Hastings are here." said Aria

"Aria don't worry about it just tell him to come over and see where it goes." said Spencer

"Okay." said Aria then she texted Ezra

 **Aria:**

 _Yeah come over we're about to order pizza. You should know that Spencer's parents are here and I think we should tell them somehow_

Then they went inside.

They had just gotten in the front door when Ezra texted back.

"Is that from Ezra?" asked Toby as Aria checked her phone

"Yeah he said okay." said Aria as they walked into the main area

When they walked in Mrs. Hastings was making lunch.

"Hey mom." said Spencer

"Hey guys, want some lunch." said Mrs. Hastings

"Um actually we're ordering pizza." said Caleb

"Oh okay, Aria I'm not trying to intrude with your personal life but I was wondering if your boyfriend is coming or something. "said Mrs. Hastings as Toby phoned the pizza place

"You're not intruding but yes he's coming over soon and I just want to let you know that he's a little older than me so don't judge me please." said Aria

"Of course." said Mrs. Hastings

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Aria then she left

A few minutes later Aria came back with Ezra.

"Ezra what are you doing here." said Mrs. Hastings serving herself some left over chilly

"Helping Aria finish moving plus I'm um the..." Ezra was interrupted by the doorbell "I'll get it." said Ezra then he left

A few minutes later he came back with the pizza.

"Pizza delivery." said Ezra with a cheeky smile setting the box down

"Oh come on Ezra." said Aria

"Aria you shouldn't call Mr. Fitz by his first name he's your teacher." said Mrs. Hastings

"Okay this is going to get awkward, we'll let you guy's talk." said Hanna

"Yeah I think we should go upstairs." said Spencer

"Okay." said Aria

Then they served up and went upstairs to Spencer's bedroom.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"He's not just my English teacher he is um, uh, my boyfriend as well as Juliette's father." said Aria

Mrs. Hastings stared blankly.

"What, you can't be serious." said Mrs. Hastings

"She's serous, we've been together since she got back from Iceland." said Ezra

"Well it's a good thing you're moving out today and I'm not going to call the police. Now eat your lunch." said Mrs. Hastings

"Um okay." said Aria they then served their food then went upstairs

"So what did my mom say?" asked Spencer as Ezra and Aria sat on the red bench (A/N I'm not exactly sure what it's called)

"She basically said that she would've kicked me out if I wasn't already moving out." said Aria

"Oh wow and is she calling the police?" Caleb asked

"Luckily no." said Ezra

"That's good." said Emily

"Yeah it is, anyways what can I do to help you guys." said Ezra

"Um, yeah my car is full to the rim I mean the back seat and the trunk so I was wondering if we could move some boxes to your car." said Hanna

"Sure." said Ezra

After lunch they cleaned up then moved the boxes that were in the back seat to Ezra's car.

Once they were done they got into the cars and drove over to Ezra's.

Once they got to Ezra's they parked in the closest spot possible backing up so that the trunk was facing the building then they got out.

"So what's the plan now." asked Hanna

"Well I was thinking that someone could hold the door while everyone unloads the cars then I go and unlock the door then we bring everything to my apartment then we go from there." said Ezra

They all agreed on that idea.

Hanna held the door open while everyone was unloading.

Once everyone was done unloading the cars, Ezra went up to his apartment and unlocked the door then he texted Aria.

Aria and the others were downstairs waiting when Aria got the text.

Ezra:

Okay you guys can start bringing stuff to the apartment

"What does it say?" Hanna asked

"Just says we start to bring stuff to the apartment." said Aria

"Oh." said Hanna

They then started to bring things to the apartment.

About Half an hour later they had brought all the boxes and anything else into the apartment.

"Okay so I got rid of a side table in the bedroom to make room for the crib, then I was that the change table could go against the wall at the end of the bed, in the closet I've cleared a spot to hang any clothing as well as some space on the top shelf and in the lining cabinet I cleared a shelf for towels and anything else. I think that's it." said Ezra

"Okay." said Caleb

They then started to unpack as much as they could.

The boys plus Emily were in the bedroom.

"Okay we have a problem there's not enough space in the closet to unpack all the clothing so what do I do." Emily asked

"If there's room on the ground in the closet just put the boxes in there." said Ezra as he helped Toby with the crib

"Okay." said Emily

At three thirty they were done unpacking what they could. They said their goodbyes then left.

"Okay I'm going to pick up Juliette now." said Aria

"Okay." said Ezra then Aria left

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please don't say anything if it's not nice.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 14: Ezra's Family**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: Juliette is about two and a half months old. In this story Ezra is actually Malcolm's father. Aria knows about them. Maggie and Malcolm moved away. I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately I've been extremely busy with Christmas, exams, extra. Enjoy**

 **August 16: Saturday**

It was nine in the morning Aria and Ezra had just ate breakfast and Ezra was now in the shower and Aria was getting Juliette dressed.

Once Ezra was out of the shower he looked after Juliette while doing the dishes and Aria got into the shower.

Ezra was drying a plate when the phone rang so he set the plate and towel down then answered the phone.

"Hello mom." said Ezra

"Hi sweetheart." said Ezra's mom

"What do you want?" asked Ezra

"I was wondering if you wanted to join Wesley and me for dinner." asked Ezra's mom

"Um I'm not sure." said Ezra

"Please, I haven't seen you in a long time." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

"Okay fine but can we do it here please." said Ezra

"Okay fine, what time?" said Mrs. Fitzgerald

"How about five o'clock." said Ezra

"Okay, bye." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

Then they hung up.

He had just set the phone back down when Juliette started to cry. So he went over to the swing where Ezra had put her. He picked her up then he took her to the bedroom to check if she needed a diaper change which she did.

He was changing Juliette's diaper when Aria came in the room with a towel wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey." said Ezra

"Hi, Ezra excuse me I need to get to the closet." said Aria since Ezra was the only space to get to the closet because he was changing Juliette's diaper

"Sorry." said Ezra sitting on the end of the bed

Then Aria went by got her clothing and went back into the bathroom.

Ezra was playing with Juliette on the ground when Aria came out of the washroom.

"So what do you want to do today?" Aria asked

"I don't know except my mother called while you were in the shower." said Ezra standing up then he picked up Juliette

"Your mother." said Aria a little surprised

"Yeah, she invited us to come out for dinner with her and my brother but I said no but they could come here. I thought this because I knit how complicated things can be when we're out with Juliette." said Ezra

"Oh, do they know about her?" said Aria

"No, no the only person who know is Maggie." said Ezra

"Oh okay, so what time are they coming." said Aria

"Five." said Ezra

"Oh." said Aria

"Um so I was thinking we could go walk over to the grocery store and get somethings." said Ezra

"Okay, sure." said Aria

They then made a list of things that they needed. After that they put their shoes and sweaters, Aria got the apartment keys and Ezra got the diaper bag and stroller while Aria held Juliette. Then they left the apartment.

When they got to the buildings main entrance they set up the stroller and put Juliette in it and buckled her up then they left. Ezra still had the diaper bag while Aria had the stroller.

When they got to the store they got a cart put the diaper bag in it then they looked at the list.

"Okay so let's get cheese, milk and juice first." said Ezra

"Sure." said Aria then they went to the aisle

Fifteen minutes later Juliette began to get a little fussy because it was close to her nap time.

"Sh, sh mommy and daddy are here." said Aria then she turned to Ezra "Let's finish up and go back to the apartment." said Aria

"Okay." said Ezra

They then got the last few items, paid and left.

When they got back to the apartment Aria got Juliette ready for her nap while Ezra unpacked the groceries.

4:50pm:

It was now five o'clock Juliette was playing in her bouncy swing jumper with toys all around it while Aria cleaned up and Ezra was getting the pasta ready to cook.

"So how are we going to tell your family about her." said Aria

"We're not, we are going to wait for them to figure it out and then we explain and hopefully it'll go well." said Ezra

She was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Okay hurry get this thing into the bedroom." Ezra said then he set down what he was doing

Aria took out Juliette out and Ezra put the jumper in the bedroom then went to the door and opened the door

"Hi mom, Wesley." said Ezra stepping out of the way

"Hi dear, Aria." said Mrs. Fitzgerald not noticing the baby

"Hi." said Aria

"So what's for appetizers." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

"Um well we have chips and salsa and cheese and crackers." said Ezra

"Oh, why?" said Mrs. Fitzgerald as they sat down in the living room

"Maybe because we were busy." said Ezra annoyed and Aria could tell that it might get tense

"Hey Wesley want to help me get the rest of dinner ready." said Aria

"Sure." said Wesley

Then they went into the kitchen.

Aria was cutting the lettuce and Wesley was straining the noodles when Wesley noticed Juliette.

"Hey Aria who is this?" Wesley pointing at Juliette

"Um Wesley I need to speak to you in a more private area." said Aria

"Sure." said Wesley

She turned to Ezra "can you finish making dinner." said Aria

"Yeah." said Ezra

They then went into the bedroom.

"Wow that's a lot of baby things." said Wesley as Aria shut the door

"Now can you please tell me who this is." said Wesley

"This is um Juliette your um niece." said Aria

"My, my niece that's my niece." said Wesley sitting on the bed

"Yes." said Aria

"Wow, so Ezra's the father then." said Wesley

"Yes he is but after I told him he broke up with me so all through the pregnancy and about three weeks after she was born we weren't together." said Aria

"Oh wow, um do you think I could hold her?" said Wesley

"Of course you can." said Aria

She then handed Juliette over to Wesley.

"Hi there I'm uncle Wesley." said Wesley then he continued "so when was she born?" asked Wesley

"May twenty seventh." said Aria

Wesley was about to speak when Ezra knocked on the door.

"Dinners ready." said Ezra and Juliette began to get fussy again so she

"Oh she's probably hungry, plus it's our dinner time too." said Aria

"Can I feed her?" Wesley asked

"Yeah, sure I'll make the bottle then you can feed her." said Aria then they left the bedroom

"When they came out Ezra and Mrs. Fitzgerald had their food and were sitting down but not eating.

"Go ahead and start eating." said Aria going to the kitchen and started making a video

"Aria why are you making a bottle?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked then Juliette started to cry "who's that." said Mrs. Fitzgard finally noticing Juliette

Ezra and Aria looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"That's Juliette, our daughter." said Ezra as Aria handed the bottle to Wesley and Wesley began to feed her

"Your daughter, your daughter how could you." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

"Mom it was an accident." said Ezra

"Oh an accident well that makes it a whole lot better." said Mrs. Fitzgerald sarcastically

"You know what Mrs. Fitzgerald we've done a good job raising Juliette and we will continue doing a good job. Yeah it's hard but we do the best we can." said Aria firmly

"You know what let me take care of it for you." said Mrs. Fitzgerald sounding upset

"What does that mean?" Ezra questioned before taking a bite of food

"Put it up for closed adoption that way you can enjoy your life and one day after Aria is twenty six you can try again." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

"No we are NOT giving Juliette up for adoption. This happened to us and now it's our responsibility to take care of her and I cried when she born I was the happiest I'd ever been." said Aria starting to cry

"What if I pay you two hundred dollars." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

"No." said Ezra firmly

"Four hundred dollars." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

"No." said Aria firmly

"One thousand dollars." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

"Definitely not." said Ezra firmly then he continued "I've had it. If you can't accept the fact that Aria and I have a daughter then you may as well get out of our apartment." said Ezra very firmly

"Fine if that's how you feel then I will leave. Goodbye. Come on Wesley." said Mrs. Fitzgerald standing up

"You know what mother I will not go home I'm going to stay here for a little bit with my niece and Aria and Ezra." said Wesley firmly

"Fine." said Mrs. Fitzgerald then she left and slammed the door

"Well that went well. Not." said Aria then they continued to eat

"Well I am really happy for you guys. What time is her bedtime?" Wesley asked

"Seven, we start to get her ready at six thirty though." said Ezra

"Oh." said Wesley

Three hours later Wesley left.

"I'm going to bed." said Aria yawning

"Yeah me too." said Ezra

After they got ready they made sure the door was locked turned out the lights and went to bed.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 15: House Hunting**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors note: Juliette is about six months old. They started looking at houses in September. I'm not sure how much houses cost in the USA. Sorry if I repeated any names. Aria now works at the day care that Juliette goes to. They have also gone furniture shopping. Enjoy.**

 **November 26: Sunday**

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Everyone had just gotten ready for the day and they were now getting ready to leave.

"So how many houses are we looking for?" asked Aria getting the diaper bag ready

"Two." said Ezra putting a jacket on

After they were ready they left and went to the car. They put Juliette in the car seat and put the diaper bag on the floor then Aria got into the front passenger seat and Ezra got into the driver's seat and they drove away.

A while later they arrived at aria's parent's house. Ezra parked the car in the drive way, they got out, Ezra got Juliette out of the car seat while Aria got the diaper bag then they went up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later the door opened and standing there was Byron.

"Hi guys come in." said Byron and both of them came inside

"So how's my favourite granddaughter?" asked Byron as he took her from Ezra

"She's a little cranky and thank you so much for watching her dad." said Aria setting down the diaper bag

"You're welcome. Do you guys have time to have tea or coffee." said Byron

"Sorry dad but no we don't have time. In the diaper bag there's baby food, a change of clothing, a bib, diapers and baby wipes." said Aria

"Okay. Do you know when you'll be back?" asked Byron

"No, sorry." said Ezra

"That's okay. Well have a nice time." said Byron

"Thanks. Bye." said Ezra

"Bye." said Byron then Ezra and aria left

Ezra and Aria got back into the car and drove away.

Twenty five minutes later they arrived at a small house. They parked on the side of the road then got out. They walked up to the front door where their real-estate agent was waiting.

"Hi guys." said Robin the real-estate

"Hi." said Aria

"Hi." said Ezra

"So this house looks cute." said Aria

"Well it is six hundred thousand dollars, there's two bedrooms, a laundry room and a good size backyard." said robin

"Okay that's a good price." said Ezra

They then went inside the house.

"Well it's certainly not renovated." said Aria

"Yeah, well let's continue; let's go upstairs." said Ezra

They then climbed up the small staircase. They went into the first bedroom which was the master bedroom.

"Wow it's a good size and there's a his and hers closet like we wanted." said Aria then they went into the master bathroom

"This is nice." said Aria

"Yeah it is." said Ezra

The house had a small bathroom upstairs, a master bedroom, a master bathroom a small bedroom, family room, small eating area, small kitchen, small bathroom and good size backyard. About twenty minutes later they came back outside where their realist-estate person was.

"So what do you think?" asked robin

"Um to be honest it's not for us." said Aria

"Okay well I have one more to show you for today." said robin

They then got into their cars and headed over to the next house which was twenty minutes away.

When they got there they parked on the side of the road and got out.

"Wow this is really nice." said Aria as they met up with robin

"So this house is newly renovated, it's open concept, there's four bedrooms, three bathrooms which includes the master, laundry room and many other features like heated floors in the laundry room, downstairs bathroom and front entrance, there's a single garage and double garage in the back and the price is seven hundred and twenty eight thousand dollars." said robin

Then Ezra and Aria went inside.

"Wow. This is amazing." said Aria walking in

"This is an amazing front entrance." said Ezra

The front entrance had tile floors, the back door was right across from the front, there was a closet, a built in with cabinets, coat hooks and drawers; the door to the garage door was beside the back door.

"Yeah it is." said Aria as they walked up the two steps onto the main level

"Wow I like how open space it is and the windows and the beams." said Aria

"And the hard wood floors and a wood burning fire place." said Ezra

It was open space there was a living room with a wood burning fire place and an eating area, there was also a wall of windows and hard wood floors that continued throughout the area that they could see.

"Come on." said Aria

They then went left where they saw the kitchen.

"This is nice, it has stainless steel appliances, like we wanted." said Ezra

"And I like how we can see the open space." said Aria

The kitchen had stainless steel appliances, it was a good size, dark wood and had hardwood floor. They then continued down the hall and into the washroom which was on the left when you walked down the hall.

"Wow nice. It's a good size." said Ezra

"Yeah." said Aria

Twenty minutes later they were done touring around the house they came out the front door where Robin was waiting.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Robin

"Honestly it's perfect." said Aria

"We would like to put an offer in." said Ezra

"Okay I'll give them a call." said Robin

"Okay well I'll talk to you later." said Aria

"Bye." said Aria

"Bye." said Robin

Then they got into the car and drove to Arias parents. When they got to Aria's parents house parked in the drive way, got out and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened and standing there was Ella.

"Hi guys, come in." said Ella

They came in.

"Mike's cleaning up Juliette from lunch. I'll be back in a minute." said Ella then he left

A few minutes later Mike, Byron and Ella came in and Mike was holding Juliette.

"Hi, how's my beautiful baby." said Aria

"She's tired." said Mike handing her to Aria then he continue

"So did you guys find a house?" Byron asked

"Actually we did and we put an offer in." said Ezra

"Oh my gosh that's amazing." said Mike

"Congratulations." said Byron

"That's great." said Ella

"Thanks." said Aria

"Well we better get going. Bye." said Ezra picking up the diaper bag

"Bye." said Ella

"Bye." said Mike

"Bye." said Byron

"Bye. Thanks for watching her." said Aria then they left

6:00pm:

Ezra was making dinner and Aria was setting the table while Juliette was playing in her bouncer when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." said Ezra then he picked up the phone and answered it

About five minutes later he got off the phone.

"Who was it?" Aria asked

"Robin." said Ezra

"And." said Aria

"And we got the house." said Ezra

"Oh my gosh that's amazing. This is so exciting." said Aria

"I know." said Ezra then they hugged

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed. Only a few more chapters left of this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pretty Little Liars: Aria Pregnant**

 **Chapter 16: First Birthday**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

 **Authors Note: Mrs. Fitzgard has accepted that Ezra and Aria have a baby. They moved in January. Caleb and Hanna are now full time parents to Rose. Mr. and Mrs. Heartly willingly gave Rose back but all four of them are very good friends. Enjoy.**

 **May 28: Sunday**

It was eight o'clock. Aria, Ezra and Juliette had been up for an hour.

Aria was making breakfast, Ezra was in the shower and Juliette was playing with blocks

Half an hour later Breakfast was pretty much ready. Ezra put Juliette in her high chair and put the bib around her neck. While he did that Aria served up there plates and carried them over.

"So what do we need to do to get ready for the party this afternoon?" asked Ezra

"We need to hang up streamers, balloons, get paper plates, two table clothes, napkins, cups, folks, pick up the cake, make snacks and clean up." said Aria

"Okay I can go out and pick up the plates, napkins, cups, table clothes folks, pick up the cake." said Ezra

"Okay." said Aria

After breakfast Aria cleaned up while Ezra got Juliette ready for the day. After the kitchen was cleaned up Aria went to go get ready.

After everyone was ready Ezra went to the store and Aria started blowing up the balloons which were pink, light purple and white balloons while Juliette was playing.

At eleven o'clock Aria had just put Juliette down for a nap when Ezra came in the front door.

What took so long Ezra?" Aria hanging up the last of the streamers

"Sorry honey there was so much traffic and the lineup at the cake place." said Ezra setting down the things on the kitchen counter then he continued "is there anything for me to do to help?" asked Ezra

"Yeah put the cake in the garage freezer then help me with the streamers." said Aria

"Okay." said Ezra

 **Two hours later: 1:00pm**

It was now one o'clock; half an hour before the guests would be coming, when Juliette began to cry. Ezra went into the bedroom and got Juliette while Aria finished up the snacks.

 **Half an hour later: 1:30pm**

Aria and Ezra were playing with Juliette when the doorbell rang. Aria picked up Juliette and all three of them went to the door when they opened it Mike, Ella and Byron were standing there with a gift bag.

"Hi guys come in, come in." said Aria

"Hi." said Byron

"Hey." said Ella

"Hey." said Mike

They all came in and took off their shoes and sweaters.

"And how is the birthday girl." said Mike coming over to her

"She's good." said Aria

"Can I take her." said Mike

"Yeah." said Aria

Aria handed Juliette over to Mike.

Mike, Ezra and Juliette had just gotten into the main area and Aria was about to when the doorbell rang she went back down the stairs and opened the door and standing there was Emily, Hanna and Caleb who was holding Rose was standing there. Emily was holding a gift bag and Hanna held a gift wrapped in wrapping paper

"Hey guys come in." said Aria

"Hi." said Caleb setting Rose down

Ten minutes later everyone was there.

"Okay guys can I have your attention for a minute please." said Aria everyone then turned their attention to Aria "I just wanted to say thanks for coming and celebrating Juliette's birthday. This past year has been the most exciting year of my life as I watched Juliette grow up and change. So let's party started." said Aria

They ate snacks, hung out and the kids played on the floor.

An hour later Aria was in the kitchen putting candles on the cake which was shaped in the number one, it was a vanilla cake and it had pink and white icing.

"Cake time." said Aria

Everyone found a seat. Then she brought over the cake and they sang happy birthday. After she set down the cake both Aria and Ezra blew out the candles and they took pictures.

After taking pictures they served the cake.

"This is good cake." said Mrs. Montgomery

"Well we researched a lot of places to get the cake." said Ezra

"Oh so it's bought cake." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

"Mom please don't." said Ezra

"Sorry." said Mrs. Fitzgerald

After cake they went to the living room to open gifts. From Hanna and Caleb they go a learning table. From Spencer and Toby they got books, night light and a big stuffed teddy bear. From Emily they got a swim suit, hat, sunglasses and floating toy. From Ella, Mike and Byron they got three outfits plus slippers and sandals and from Wesley and Mrs. Fitzgard they got a mini toy kitchen, toy food, toy table and chairs and four outfits.

At three forty five everyone left and Aria and Ezra looked at the wrapping paper, tissue paper and gift bags and the gifts lined up against the wall. Juliette had been down for a nap for twenty minutes.

"Okay well let's go clean up." said Ezra

"Wait." said Aria

"What." said Ezra

"Love you." said Aria

"I love you too." said Ezra then they kissed for a quick moment before cleaning up

 **The End:**

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the story thanks for reading.**


End file.
